Sky & Earth: Moments
by AngelJeanne
Summary: A series of oneshots, based around Cloud and Aerith and their twins Sora and Roxas, as well as their friends and family. Forever Pt2- Cloud and Aerith recall their wedding day. Will everything be ok? And why did Zack do what he did? I'M BACK!
1. Her Boys

I know I should be revising and working on 'Binding Ties' but I couldn't resist; this idea wouldn't leave me alone so couldn't concentrate while 'trying' to revise. So in a series of oneshots, this fic is about Cloud and Aerith and their twins Sora and Roxas, moments in their lives. Some may be funny, sad, romantic... but each oneshot is separate unless otherwise stated. So I hope you enjoy 'Sky & Earth' and plz REVIEW!!!

I don't own Cloud, Aerith, Sora or Roxas they belong to Square Enix...grr...

Or Mario he belongs to Nintendo and don't bother wondering why Mario is here. You'll find out when you read the chappie!

**_Her boys_**

Aerith busily worked in the kitchen cooking up tonight's dinner and tonight just so happened to be spaghetti night. Normally spaghetti didn't take that long to cook, but this was Aerith. She spends most of her time making her patented spaghetti sauce that could make Mario go _Mama__-__Mia!_ Anyway, as always while she's busy slaving in the kitchen, Cloud and the boys would be roaming around in the back garden honing in on their skills, leaving our poor Aerith alone in the house, not that she minded though because every now then she'd sneak a peek or two out the window and either see Cloud get glomped by his two sons whenever they ganged up on him or Sora getting chased by a stray cat that Roxas asked **specifically to leave alone**, as he tended to get caught up in the chase and Cloud can't help but laugh at Sora's miss doings but as always Cloud would get a few scratches too (Which by the way Cloud didn't mind Aerith treating, if you know what I mean) Aerith couldn't help but laugh even if she was working and they were playing.

_Because..._

_One look at her boys_

_Made it all worthwhile_

So she can't help but smile when they come inside all zombie like with Sora going "PASTA...for...Sora..." while pretending to gnaw on his mother's arm.

Cloud just went "Grr..." But it's safe to assume that noise was his stomach

Roxas just looked dead sitting at the table with fork ready

The table was set and the four began to tuck in

Unfortunately for Roxas, as he was sitting next to Sora, he forgot that Sora went _'nuts'_ with spaghetti and half of the sauce ended up on Roxas

"SORA!!!"

Aerith and Cloud always laughed at this, Roxas frowned as usual when his mother cleaned up Sora first then him but that would disappear when she ruffled his hair and whispered "You can have some ice cream"

Roxas smiled as if nothing had happened

_"Thanks mommy for food!" _

Aerith was left to do the dishes, Sora and Roxas were too young to help her, well too young and _tired. _Cloud on the other hand disappeared; she'd scold him in bed tonight. When she was done she checked the back door, to make sure it was locked and she turned off the light. She was about to ascend the stairs when a light was flickering in the living room. Puzzled, she went to investigate only to find that light came from the muted T.V and plopped on the couch was no other her husband, with two little boys lying on his stomach

_Tired yeah right..._

Aerith couldn't help but smile

_Because..._

_One look at her boys,_

_Made it all worthwhile _

Well I hope you liked it! I really should revise now! So while I do that, you guys and gals should REVIEW!


	2. Unkie Zack!

Yes I'm back again and I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus but oh well here's another story, featuring my favourite 'if only it was true' family.

So here it is!

I don't own Cloud, Aerith, Sora or Roxas oh and not Zack either they belong to Square Enix

Yep our lovable spiky raven haired hero of Crisis Core is in this one!

**_Unkie Zack!_**

It was a normal day for the Strife family, it was morning and they were eating breakfast at the table.

Cloud was reading the newspaper all the while drinking his coffee, while his two sons were munching on their favourite bowl of Coco Pops, when the door bell rang

Cloud raised his eyebrow "Who could that be?"

Aerith shrugged "I'll get the door"

And so that what's Aerith did.

_It's bit too early for visitors_

She opened the door and let out a small gasp, when she saw who was standing there

"Hey there Aerith"

"...Zack?"

"Yeah sorry for coming out of nowhere," He rubbed his head

"Is Cloud here?"

She nodded "Why don't you come in, I'm sure the twins would be happy to see their favourite uncle!" She chirped

Zack let out a grin "Well if you're inviting..." Zack entered the house

"Oh Cloud you'll never guess who it was at the door" Aerith's voice chimed through to the kitchen

"Who Aer?" Cloud asked

"Who else but me bro?" A voice replied, as Cloud turned to look at the doorway, his eyes widened as he saw Zack, his older brother there.

"Zack!" Cloud exclaimed

The twins perked up at their father's outburst and turned to the doorway as well. In a blink of a second they tackled poor Zack on the ground

"Unkie Zack!" Sora exclaimed

"Yay!" Roxas exclaimed

Zack let out a sigh

_They are Cloud's kids after all_

Zack struggled to get up, Cloud would help but it just wanted to see this little scene a little longer but didn't last long when Aerith told the boys to get off their uncle

"Thanks Aer" he whispered to her as he glared at Cloud who grinned.

Zack looked down at his two 6 year old nephews and ruffled both their hair "So how are my little Sora and Roxas doing?"

"We're fine Unkie Zack!" Sora chirped

Roxas looked behind Zack as if he was trying to find something and then frowned when he didn't see anything.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Zack noticing his nephew discomfort

"Um..." Roxas looked down twiddling his fingers

"Yes?" Zack loved this game with Roxas

"Did ya bring any pressies for us?" He asked quietly looking up at his uncle, Sora's eyes brightening at Roxas question

Zack had a wide grin on his face "Of course I did!"

At this point Cloud walked over to his older brother and whispered

"It better be something suitable for their age group...or do you really want Aerith to go nuts again"

Zack let out a small gulp as he saw Aerith face "Yeah no worries it's chocolate, I learnt my lesson the last time" He whispered, his left arm suddenly throbbing for no reason...

Zack poked around in his bag and there were big bars of chocolate, one for Sora and the other for Roxas. He handed it to them and relished in their cute little expression of the wondrous chocolate that he had given to them. Then he slightly winced as they tore open the wrapper and stuffed the face full of the stuff

"Boys would do you say to your uncle for his present?" Aerith voice breaking their chocolate feast

At this point they stopped munching and looked up at their uncle, with what seemed like chocolate lipstick around their mouths

"Flank...Fuu...Funkle Fack!"

Zack wondered for a minute what they said

"Err, I think they said Thank You Uncle Zack" Cloud stated as his looked at his brother's confused face. Sometimes Cloud wondered if he got the brains of the family

"Oh no problem little dudes!" He ruffled their hair once more before letting them gorge on their sweet chocolate.

Cloud and Zack moved to the living room, while Aerith deicide to clean up the twins

"So what's the deal Zack? How come you're here?" Cloud asked

"...What? I can't come by to see my little bro and my nephews?"

Cloud just stared at him

"Okay fine that wasn't the only reason..."

Cloud sighed

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly

"Well..."

"But mum there's something I wanna ask Unkie Zack!" Sora exclaimed, with his cute blue eyes

Aerith sighed; Sora sure knew how to get what he wanted

"Go on then..."

Sora skipped to downstairs and into the living room

"Um...Sorry dad I wanna ask Unkie Zack something"

Cloud sighed but then nodded

"Hey Unkie Zack where's Aunt Tifa?"

Zack choked a bit, Cloud noticed and wondered what was going on

"I don't know kiddo why are you asking me?"

"Well yesterday in the park, after school, me and Rox were playing football and we saw you and Aunt Tifa..."

"Oh would look at the time! I best be going! Cloud say goodbye to Aer and Roxas for me, will ya!" Zack exclaimed running for the door

_But wasn't there something he wanted?_

He heard door shut quickly, Cloud looked at Sora

"Just what exactly did see you yesterday Sora?" Cloud slightly afraid that Sora's and Roxas' innocent little minds were tainted, as Cloud put two and two together

"We saw him and Aunty Tifa talking, that's why I asked if he knew where she was"

Cloud just simply stared at his son with a sweatdrop

_Unbelievable..._

He let out a smirk and ruffled his hair

_They sure love their uncle Zack_ don't they?

Chibi Sora and Chibi Roxas coming running towards you, pulling on your clothes

**Chibi Roxas:** Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? (Obivious Roxas is still high on chocolate)

**Chibi Sora looks at you with his cute blue eyes: **Say yes and re-vie-w?

Right folks! Review, c'mon who could resist Chibi Sora with those dangerously cute eyes of his


	3. Day Out

I'm back for another moment _horray!_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

_Thank the nice people Sora and Roxas!  
_

**Chibi Sora:**Thank you!!!!

**Chibi Roxas:** Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!

_Sora what did I say about feeding Roxas chocolate?_

**Chibi Sora: **Um...not ta do it?

_Thats right so why did you do it?_

**Chibi Sora:** I got sad...not many re-vi-ews

_Aww...would you like people to review?_

**Chibi Sora with his cute blue lil eyes jumps up:** YEA!

_How about you Roxas?...Roxas?_

**Chibi Roxas:**...zzz...zzz...re-vi...ew...

**Chibi Sora: **Roxas is all poopied out! Haha!

_Haha...wait...you didn't mean he.._

Anddddddd movin on...

Plz note grammar and spelling will be weird cos...

**Chibi Sora: **Its my stwory!

* * *

_**Day Out-DA BEACH!  
**_

Tooday my mummy and my daddy and my roxass and my soraa...'_oops I mean roxas and sora'_ are going to da beach! Yay!

"Sora! Come on down sweetie! We're ready to go!"

"Okkay mummy! I'm comin!"

We got into our car and me and roxas 'my little brother', _cos my mummy says he came 2 seconds later. Did I win in a race then? _sat in the back, cos daddy says only grown up sits at da front and when we're older we can sit there.

"Um daddy are we older yet?"

He and mummy always laugh

"No not yet sweetie"

Then da car moved and me and rox prentended we were in space

"Ah daddy watch out for the spaceshipp!"  
Daddy went to the right and missed the spaceship

"Phew dat was close daddy!"

"Daddy da liwght is red we got to stwop"

I got bored and I played I spy with rox

"Hey rox! Lets play I spy!"

"Ookie"

"Um...let me see...oh..I spy wid ma little eye somefin with 'C' "

"Um..." Roxas looked around

"Um is it a car?"

"Nope"

"Carrots?"  
Mummy laughed "There's no carrots Roxas!"

"Cow? Cos mummy there is a cow over there!"

"Nope"

"Chocolate!"

"WHERE?" I looked around but there was no chocolate

Mummy and daddy laughed again. _Mummy and daddy always laugh, they say me and rox make dem wery happy but how we don't give dem any chocolate?  
_

"Oh I know its our daddy Cloud!"

"Yea you are cworect!"

"Sora why do you always choose your daddy in I spy?" Mummy asked

"Cos daddy's chocobo hair is what I always see!"

We all laughed

* * *

We came to da beach and me and rox were tryin to make the castle out of sandbut the castle always broke when we took da bucket off 

Roxas started to cry and I got sad cos I didn't like roxas crying, so I told my daddy, cos he always stopped roxas crying then I went to mummy for some chocolate

"What's wrong Rox?"

"Me and soraa...castle keeps breaking..."

"Oh...I see, you need to mix the sand with water, so the sand will stay together like this and then you have to say the magic words"

"Whats da magic words daddy?" I asked coming back with mummy and chocolate

"It's err..Sora's and Roxas' sandcastle don't break and you both have to say it" Mummy made a funny sound and she was smiling,_ was it da chocolate?_

Daddy took our bucket and went to da water and got some in the bucket and came back and poured it on da sand.

Then he got da sticky sand and putted in da bucket until it was full, then he turned it over.

"Roxas, we have to say da magic words remmeba?"

Roxas stopped crying and he smiled a bit too "Ookie!"

"Sora's and Roxas' sandcastle don't break"

Daddy took the bucket off and the castle was there

"Yay it worked!"

"Mine and Sora's castle! Yay!"

Then mummy gave me and roxas our chocobos so we can go into da water with daddy and her_. Mummy says they're not real but I call mine Clucky Roxas calls his Bob_

"Come on Clucky!"

"Bob-Bob-Bob-Bob"

_Daddy was a good swimmer but mummy was da best! I wish I could swim like her._

* * *

Then we went home, aww...I miss mine and rox castle 

Mummy tucked us in "Hey mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Is our castle gonna be alrite?"

"Why are you asking sweetie?"

"Cos roxas was happy when we made it"

"Don't worry I'm sure your magic words will stop it from breaking"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well goodnight sweetie!" Mummy kissed me on da head and she did da same for Rox, but he was sleeping

Mummy left and I looked at Rox

"Rox I told you our castle won't break and I'll make sure"

_Everyday since then Sora kept going back to make sure cos if it was for his brother, he would do anything._

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! 

**Chibi Sora & Roxas:****Bye bye!**_  
_

**Chibi Sora:** Oh and re-vi-ew cos then Roxas will get sad and I don't want him to be sad_  
_

Chibi Roxas sniffles

Chibi Sora hugs Chibi Roxas

_Aww brotherly love_


	4. Siblings

Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated, but exams are over and my internet seems to be working again YEAH! So as a treat for the reviews I got and keeping you waiting, here's another chappie of Sky and Earth Moments!

Chibi Sora and Chibi Roxas will be sleeping for now, but you'll see them soon!

I don't and ever will own Cloud, Aerith, Sora or Roxas, or Zack or Sephiroth...Yep he's in this chappie dundun! They all belong to Square-Enix

_A/N This is linked to 'Unkie Zack'__  
_

**_Siblings_**

_Cloud what I wanted to tell you was that **he's back**_

**You mean...**

_Yeah I found him, just a week ago_

**Aerith's gonna...**

_Don't tell her yet...Seph doesn't want to worry her_

**Worry her? What the hell is he talking about?! He's been gone for ****4 years! She'll be happy to see him!**

_Bro you know what Seph's like around Aeris_

**Oh I know...but I don't like hiding things from her...especially about Sephiroth**

_Don't worry just wait in a week Cloud, that's all he asks_

**Tch...fine then...well thanks Zack**

_What are big brothers for?_

**Yeah exactly my thoughts...**

* * *

**_One week later..._**

"Cloud! The boys are ready for school, can you drop them off?"

"Sure, c'mon Sora, Roxas!"

"Coming dad!"

Cloud kissed his wife goodbye and she gave her sons a hug before they left the house.

With the door closed shut, Aerith gave a sigh before starting her housework.

Lately she had been thinking of a certain someone that she thought she had lost.

_Why am I thinking of you Seph?_

She remembered of a time when they were little, he had taken her the park and pushed her gently on the swings.

She smiled sadly before contiuning with her housework

It was 3PM, the boys would soon be home, she was getting ready to make them snacks, when her mobile phone let out a beep. 

_Who could that be?_

She checked her phone to find that she had gotten a message:

**_Come meet at the park at 6PM _**

**_Aeris_**

**_You know where to find me_**

Only one person calls her Aeris,and that had been her dear older brother _Sephiroth_...

Well there you have it folks! Ooh I have lost the plot making Sephiroth being Aerith brother but oh well it's my fanfic! Sorry if it's short, but I will defintely update soon, so REVIEW!!!


	5. My dad

Hey I'm back again! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks to Kinmoku2 I'll use your ideas soon...so don't worry!

I'm going to cut the rant short and bring you the next 'Moment'

I don't own any members of 'The Strife' family or their relatives and friends, they belong to Square Enix

Oh and...

**Chibi Sora: We're bwack...**

**Chibi Roxas: YAY!**

_Um...I guess they woke up..._

**Chibi Sora: Yep we're going to be here all da time!**

**Chibi Roxas: YAY!**

_Sora you fed Rox chocolate again didn't you?_

**Chibi Sora looks around **

**Chibi Sora: It wasn't me! It was Rox's chocobo Bob!**

_Okay Sora it was 'Bob'_

**Chibi Sora nods head many times and grins**

_Sighs..._

**Chibi Roxas: Umm...this chaptwer came from Ash Pho-eni-x idewa YAY!**

A/N Sora and Roxas are 10 in this fic_  
_

* * *

_My dad_

**_My dad is never around these days, cos he works way too long...so I get sad..._**

"Sora! Roxas! Time for school!"

Sora tossed around for the billionth time all already while Roxas didn't stir.

The alarm went BLEEP and Sora shot up awake and stretched "Yay! Time for School!"

Sora turned to his brother "Hey Rox! Get up! Time for school!"

"Hmphgoawaysora" Roxas muttered

"Huh?" Sora chucked his stuffed chocobo Clucky II at Roxas (Yes Sora still has stuffed animals!)

"I don't feel good...Sora..." Roxas mumbled turning to look at the ceiling

"What's wrong?" Sora hopped out of his bed in his Mickey Mouse PJ's and walked towards Roxas' bed

"My head feels hot and it hurts..."

Sora placed his hand on his brother's forehead "Ouch...I'll got get mum then"

Sora ran downstairs to go get his mother

"Ow...my head..."

A moment later Aerith came up to their bedroom and kneeled down to check on Roxas

"Sora get ready for school, I'm taking you"

"Aww but mum Rox is ill who's gonna look after him? Cos you're going to Aunt Tifa's"

"Oh that's right! I guess I have to cancel"

"No need Aerith, I'll stay back" A voice replied from the doorway

"Cloud? But you have work"

"It's fine. Take Sora to school and go to Tifa's, I'll look after Roxas"

At that moment Roxas fell asleep again before muttering "Dad..."

* * *

Aerith and Sora left, leaving Cloud sitting by Roxas bed 

"Hey Rox..." He ruffled his son's hair

"Hmm..." Roxas opened his eyes to see his father

"Dad...? Don't you have work?"

"I think I work quite a lot, I'm sure they won't mind if I stay here until my son gets better, right?"

Roxas smiled weakly "Thanks dad...um..."

"What's wrong? Well except for the fact you've got a fever" Cloud asked with a small laugh

Roxas rolled to the side "You're never here dad...and we...I miss you..."

Cloud smiled "Is that all?"

"Huh?"

Cloud ruffled Roxas hair once more before leaving to the kitchen "I'll go get you some breakfast and juice okay Rox?"

"Okay" Roxas mumbled

* * *

Aerith had returned home with Sora, to find that Cloud and Roxas were in the living room plopped on the sofa watching television 

"You better Rox? Everyone was asking me at school Especially Nami..." Sora asked his sat next to Roxas who was flushed.

_From the fever or because of Namine?_

"Yeah a little bit, thanks to dad" He replied giving a smile to his father, which Cloud returned before getting up to greet his wife

"You must have had fun then?" Aerith asked her husband giving quick peck on his cheek

"Naturally" He replied with a smirk, holding Aerith by the waist

Sora looked sickly "Mum, dad...take the lovey dovey stuff outside, you don't want Rox to get more ill do ya?"

Aerith and Cloud laughed "No of course not honey!" Aerith exclaimed before she and Cloud left to the kitchen

"Hey bro..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you miss dad, when he goes to work?"

Sora laughed "Wow you must actually go to sleep when mum send us to bed"

Roxas blinked

"I don't get it"

Sora slapped his forehead and let out a laugh "Next time don't go to sleep and you'll find out"

* * *

_A week later..._

_Okay I'm not going to sleep__ and dad's gone back to work again...lets see what the heck is going on..._

"Hey Rox, you awake?" Sora whispered

"Yeah"

"Good, now wait"

The door creaked open and some footsteps could be heard

_Is that...dad?_

Roxas could tell that his father was standing in between thier beds

"Hey guys...you doing okay? I'm glad that you're alright and things are good...and...um... I know I say this everday but I love you and always will, even though I'm not here most of the time...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Dad it's okay...we love you too" Roxas whispered

Cloud smiled a bit. He ruffled their hairs before leaving,

"If you stay up late Sora, your mother is gonna kill me"

Sora laughed quietly "I won't dad"

Cloud gave one last look before leaving

"See Rox, dad's always here for us even though he works so much. He always comes in the night to say that"

"I know bro, thanks for telling me"

_Roxas now knows not matter how much his father works, he always has time to spend with his sons, making sure he tells them how much he loves them..._

Aww..daddy Cloud! Well that's it folks! Hope you like it! And remember

**Chibi Sora & Roxas: TO RE-VI-EW!!**

* * *


	6. Our Frwiends

Hey guys and gals I'm back again for only a 'Moment'...cough okay bad joke

**Roxas:** Was that meant to be funny?

_Hey I said bad joke alright? Geez Roxas, you're nothing like Chibi Roxas you know that?_

**Chibi Roxas: Stop being mean Rox, you meanie!**

**Roxas rolls eyes: **Whatever

**Chibi Roxas: I don wanna be mean like him!**

**Sora: **Don't worry its cos of Nam-

**Roxas slaps Sora's head**

**Sora: **Hey what was that for?!

**Chibi Roxas: What's a Nam?**

_He meant...oh never mind Roxas!_

**Chibi Roxas: Ookie!**

**Chibi Sora arrives**

**Chibi Sora: Are we gonna be in this chaptwer?**

_Yep_

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: YAY!**

A/N Grammar and spelling will be weird cos

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas:** Cos we're twelling da stowry!

"Talking" is Sora_  
_

_"Talking" is Roxas_

**"Talking" **is anyone else

**Writing **is basically 'me' writing

* * *

_Our 'Frwiends'_

"Daddy drops me and Rox at school"

_"School is wery fun!"_

"We havelots of friewends!"

_"Huhuh! Dere's riku and um ooh kairi and nam-in-e"_

"Yep Yep! And selphie and tidus and wakka"

_"And um dat boy with spiky red hair"_

Sora turned to face his brother

"We don know anyone liky dat!"

_"Yes we do! His name is um..."_

_Roxas thinks hard "I fworgot"_

**Somewhere a large "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" could be heard**

"Ookie...and we um have lots and lots of friewends yeah!"

_"Thats why we like it yeah!"_

"Yeah"

_"Yeah"_

_**Yeah...oops...**  
_

"C'mon we'll show our school!"

* * *

**"Swora! Roxass!"**

"This is kairi she's wery nice"

**"Um sowra who are you talking to?"**

"My other frieweds like i told ya before! they come visit us at home and stuff"

_"And they give us CHOCOLATE...Yumyum!"_

**"Oh rweally?"**

"_Yep Yep!"_

**Kairi looks at you and gives a little bow**

**"Im kairi...plwese to meet ya! did ya meet my sista yet?"**

"No they only know you, we're gonna to show dem everyone else okie kairi?"

**"Ookie"**

* * *

"Hey where did rox go?" 

**"I dunno sora"**

"Riku!"

**Riku smiles and then looks at you before turning to sora again  
**

"**Who are they?"**

"They're ma other friewnds rikuuuuu..."

**"Oh thowse friwends...you didnt tell dem about da secret place?"**

Sora shakes head "Nuhuh...dats our secret yep!"

**"Good!"**

**Riku then turns to look at you**

**"Im riku don pick on my friwends ya!"**

"They're wery nice rikuuuuuuuuu they don pick on us..."_  
_

_"They gave me CHOCOLATE...oh wait that was dat spiky haired boy!"_

**"Okie den they're ma frwiends too!"**

**Riku smiles at you**_  
_

"Rox you shouldnt talk tooo strwangers and take chocolate! Memba? Dats wot mummy said!"

_"But he's my frwiend!"_

"No he isn't!"

_"Yes he is!"_

**Riku loses his nerve watching the twins argue **

**"Stop fightin you two!! Show dem da others!" **

* * *

**Roxas points to a blonde hair girl sitting down drawing**

_"Dats Nam-in-e...she has a wery long name...dat I cant say...she's kairi sista and she's wery nice!"_

"Roxie likes Nami!"

_"No I don't!"_

"Yes you do!"

_"No I don't!"_

"Yes you do!"

_"Den you like kairi cos she's nami's sista and your my browther so dere!"_

**Sora pauses for a moment and thinks about Roxas' so called 'logic'**

"Ookie I'll stwop teasin den!"

**Roxas smiles and walks over to Nam-in-e...Oops I meant Namine!**

_"Wotcha drawing Nami?"_

**"Oh Roxas! You and sowra are early tooday!"**

**Namine then sees you**

_"Dats cos me and swora bought our other friwends__tooday!_**"**

**"Ookie...My name is Namine...and im kairi's sista. I like to draw..."**

_"Yes and she's wery good at it too!"_

**Roxas shows you one of Namine's sketches to you**

**"Oh roxas...it's not finished yet!!!"**

_"Swory..."_

**"It's okay roxie!"**

_"Shush don call me dat or sora will tease me den!"_

**"Okie!" **

* * *

**There is a girl playing with two boys in the corner**

"Over dere is Selphie, Wakka and Tidius...oops i meant tidus!"

**"Sora! Roxas! Youre early mon!"**

_"Wakka speaks funny but he's wery nice!"_

**The trio look at you**

**Selphie points at you **

**"Are you dere othwer frwiends?"**

"Yep yep!"

**"I'm selphie...and dats wakka...and dats tidus!"**

"And dats everyone..."

**Roxas shakes his head**

_"Nope they are jus late!"_

**Sora looks at you**

"I'm sworry but you gotta go...otherwise you might get in trouble..."

"_And then we won't get chocolate!!!"_

"So we'll see ya at home ookie?"

_"Yepyep!!"_

**Riku, Kairi and Namine****come**

**"Well bye bye!" **

* * *

_Well dat woz a short one...err oops..._

**Chibi Roxas: Next time yoo can visit us!**

**Chibi Sora: Den you can see wot we do in school, right?**

_Of course they can Sora_

**Chibi Roxas: I hope I see dat spiky haired boy again!**

**Chibi Sora: I'm telling mummy!**

**Chibi Roxas: But he is my frwiend! He told me so!**

**Chibi Sora shakes his head: Wots his name den?**

**Chibi Roxas thinks hard: I fworgot...again...**

**Somewhere another "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" could be heard**

**Chibi Sora: Someone must have a wery big owie**

**Chibi Roxas: Yep Yep!**

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Memba to re-vi-ew!**

_Oops forgot to add the disclaimer! Well I don't own any member of the Strife family or their friends!_**  
**

* * *


	7. Driving Mad!

Hey its me again! And I bring another moment with me!

_Here Sora read this_**  
**

**Chibi Sora takes out card and 'tries' to read it:Um... this idewa comes...from...aww...i cant rwead it! Big-Me can yoo do it?**

**Sora walks in:** Sure thing Chibi-Me! This idea came from Kinmoku2 Thanks!

**Chibi Sora: Yay! She's our frwiend! Hi again! Rox come say hi!**

**Both Chibi-Roxas and Roxas come in**

**Chibi Roxas: Hi again!**

**Roxas: **...Hi...

**Chibi Sora: Aww..why are you so sad Big-Rox?**

**Roxas:** ...I'm not sad...

**Sora: **Oh its cos Nam-

**Roxas whacks Sora on the head**

**Sora: **Ouch! What was that for?! You know as your older brother I command you to stop doing that!!

**Roxas: **You're older than me by two whole BEEP minutes!

_Um Roxas...language.. _

**Chibi Sora: What's a BEEP? **

**Chibi Roxas: Did someone go poopie?**

_Err...no Roxas no-one went 'poopie' Can you do the disclaimers guys?  
_

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: YAY! Anwgel Jeawnne doesnt own us or our mummy or our daddy or our friwends or our...**

**Roxas: **Basically she doesn't own squat

_Now that was just plain rude_

**Roxas shrugs**

_Grrr..._

A/N In this moment Sora and Roxas will be 17_, you'll see why soon_

_Oh and also I don't own 'Ignition' by R Kelly_

_**Thoughts **_are Roxas'

**Thoughts **are Cloud's

_Singing _is Sora singing!

Sora doesn't get any thoughts...never mind...

* * *

_Driving Mad!_

Sora, Roxas and Cloud are in Cloud's car. Cloud is teaching the twins the basics of driving

"So Sora what do we do when we sit in the car?" Cloud asked the elder twin

"Well first you buckle up your seat belt..."

"Yes?"

"Then make sure you got a stock of chocolate!" He exclaimed

Cloud facepalmed "No Sora, you do not check for chocolate"

"Yeah you idiot! You adjust the rear mirrors" Roxas replied annoyed in the back seat

**_Why on earth am I in the back seat? I know Sora is gonna goof around in the front seat and probably crash cos he's driving the damn car! _**

"Good Roxas, now what comes after that?"

"You put the key into the ignition" Roxas replied now bored, that his father was going through _every single detail_

_**I knew I should have got my lessons from Axel...even if he's a bit strange...**__  
_

As soon as Roxas said 'ignition', Sora took it as his cue to sing

_No I'm not tryin to be rude_,

_But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you..._

**He's doing what to a girl?!**_  
_

"Sora..." Roxas said annoyed

_The way you do the things you do_

_Remind me of my Lexus coup _

**His what?**

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed

"Eh? What?"

"You dumbass you were singing that song again!" Roxas exclaimed

Sora rubbed his head sheepishly "Oops..Good thing Riku wasn't here...otherwise I wouldn't sing in the first place"

_**Damn where's Riku when you need him?!**_

"Anyways where were we dad?"

"You were about to put the key into the ignition-"

"Oh dad!" Roxas slapped his forehead

Sora began singing again

_That's why I'm all up in yo grill_

_Tryin to get you to a hotel_

"Sora!" Cloud and Roxas exclaimed, but he didn't stop this time. Roxas was not looking happy...

_You must be a football coach_

_The way you got me playing the field_

"Sora! Damnit!" Roxas whacked him on the head

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sora exclaimed

"Sora just start the damn car already! I want my turn you know!"

"Okay, okay..."

"And I swear...if you sing that song one more time...I'll...take Clucky the Third!" (A/N Sora lost Clucky I in the sea somewhere and Clucky II died...)

"NO!"

"Roxas that was a bit harsh"

"Well dad its times like these that I have to be harsh, and you know what Nami's kinda of fond of Clucky the Third, I was thinking of giv-"

"Okay I'll be good!" Sora exclaimed before starting the car

Cloud blinked and let out a sigh

**It's times like these that I think Roxas is 17 while Sora's still 5... **

* * *

Roxas had to admit that Sora was actually doing a good job with driving. 

He was slowing down when the speed limit changed

He stopped at red lights

He waited at the zebra crossing

_**Hmm maybe Sora isn't as stupid as I thought he was...**_

While waiting at the red lights, Sora tappped on the steering wheel

"Hey dad is it alright to turn on the radio?"

"Sure, just keep it down, you don't want it distracting you"

"Cool. Hey Rox? You don't mind do you?" The elder twin asked the younger

Roxas shrugged "Whatever" (A/N He's beginning to sound like Squall from FF8!)

Sora turned on the radio and it so happened that his favorite song was on, playing exactly where he had stopped playing...isn't that weird?

_So baby gimme that toot toot_

_Lemme give you that beep beep_

_**Why me? Someone must hate me... **_

* * *

"So how was it?" Aerith asked Roxas 

" Mum either you're teaching Sora or we're paying someone for his lessons!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad honey"

"Mum you don't know the half of it...just listen to them!"

Both Cloud and Sora remained in the car singing

_Runnin her hands through my 'fro_

_Bouncin on 24's_

_While they say on the radio_

_It's the remix to ignition_

_Hot and fresh out the kitchen_

_Mama rolling that body_

_got every man out there wishin_

Aerith giggled "Who knew Cloud could sing!"

Roxas let out a small smile "Mum forget that! Can't you see Sora dancing!"

_Sora may be a goof sometimes...but somehow he can make me smile no matter what...even though I don't show I do care for my older bro..._

* * *

Hmm...I think this one was kinda stupid...so sorry for wasting your time for reading it...Well anyways Review if you want! 

**Roxas:** Of course it was stupid! You made Sora sing that song the whole chapter through!

**Sora:** So...at least I get more screen time!

_Um Sora...they don't see you..._

**Sora: **Oh right...heh

**Roxas faceplams:** "Idiot...and I'm suposed to be related to this guy?

**Sora: **Of course you're my younger bro!

**Sora hugs Roxas**

**Roxas sighs**

_Aww Rox you know you care for Sora_

**Roxas: **No comment


	8. Reunion

Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: YAY! We like you wery much!**

_Aww...that's nice!_

**Sora ruffles both the chibi twins hair: **You guys are so adorable!

**Roxas sighs: **Sora...they are us after all

**Sora thinks for a second: **So what's your point?

**Roxas slaps his forehead: **I don't know why I bother

**Sora looks confused**

_Sora I think Roxas is trying to say he's cute!_

**Sora laughs: **Oh I see!

**Roxas goes red: **Am...not...

_Sure Roxas whatever you say...Anyways why don't you do the disclaimer Roxas?_

**Roxas sighs picking up the card: **Do I have to?

_Yes...It serves you right for the last time!_

**Roxas: **Fine. AngelJeanne doesn't own me or idi- Sora, our chibi forms or our parents or our friends and family...

_And?_

**Roxas grits his teeth: **AngelJeanne is an awesome writer

_Damn straight!_

A/N-Sephy is in this one so I don't own him either! This is continued from Siblings

* * *

_Reunion_

_**Come to the park at 6PM**_

_**Aeris**_

_**You know where to find me**_

_Could it really be you...Seph?_

_After all these years you came back brother_

The front door opened breaking Aerith from her thoughts

"Mum! We're back!" The twins exclaimed, with their father in tow

"In here guys!" She exclaimed happily

After munching on their snacks, the 6 year old twins plopped themselves in front of the telly, where they'll remain until dinnertime

_(Lucky them might I add...)_

Cloud continued to stare at his wife, noticing that there was something wrong...

_She was **singing**_

"Um Aerith? Are you okay?" Cloud asked worried

Aerith stopped singing and smiled at him

"Of course not Cloud!"

Cloud shook his head and grasped her shoulders gently

"...Cloud?"

"Aerith just tell me please..."

His blue eyes staring at her, made her always submit to his wishes

She closed her eyes before looking at Cloud once more

"Cloud...he's back...Seph's back..." She replied softly

Cloud's eyes widened as his hands dropped from Aerith's shoulders

**_Did Zack tell her?_**

"He told me to meet him in the park at 6...so...you're going to have to look after the twins Cloud!"Aerith exclaimed with a smile

Cloud sighed "Of course..."

Aerith swung her arms around her husband "Thank you Cloud, I'm so happy he's back"

Cloud smiled as he returned the hug

"And...um...Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Please be welcoming"

"I will..."

"That's all I ask"

_I'll do anything just to see your smile..._

_But if he leaves you again..._

* * *

Aerith had kissed Cloud goodbye and told the twins not to cause problems for their father, if they wanted to see Clucky II and Bob-Duo ever again. The moment the twins heard this, they ran to their rooms and began reading their books

Cloud blinked

_Aerith can be harsh sometimes..._

The park was near to their house, so it wasn't actually a trek to get there. All Aerith had to do was to corss the road and she was there

The leaves from the trees fell to the ground as Aerith walked along the path in the park

She could some giggling, so she followed the noise and saw a boy and girl by the swings

The little girl was sitting on the swing while the boy, probably her brother, pushed on the swing

Aerith let a sad smile

_It's just like me and Seph, when we were little..._

"Kids! Time to go now!" A woman exclaimed

"Okay mum!" The boy replied

He stopped the swing so the girl could get off and then he held her hand, as they walked back to their mother

_All I had was Seph...Our parents died in a car crash...Seph always took me to this park, so I wouldn't get sad..._

A tear trickled down her cheek but she wiped it away

_I can't be sad...not when Seph's coming to see me..._

The trio left and Aerith was alone

The wind whistled moving a swing

Aerith eyed the swing and decide to 'play' on it for a bit, while she was waiting

_She wanted to go higher...and higher...But the swing slowed down until it gradually stopped_

"And here I thought you were to old for this...Aeris" A voice broke the silence.

A voice that Aerith hadn't heard in a long time

She turned to see a man with long silver hair and eyes like her own, clad in a long black coat holding her swing

"...Seph..." She whispered before jumping of the swing and turning to face her brother

_Is that really you...?_

Sephiroth smiled just a bit, he was the sort of person that didn't express his feelings well "...Hey..."

Aerith could no longer hold back tears and she ran to hug him

He seemed startled but returned the embrace

"...Seph...you're back...for real?" She mumbled

Sephiroth ruffled his sister's hair "Yes I am"

She let go of him, tears no longer flowing

"Good."

She punched his shoulder "Don't ever leave again! I swear Seph I won't forgive you, if you do"

Sephiroth sighed and patted her head "Since when have you been so agressive?"

Aerith smiled "Ever since we were little, brother!" She laughed

Sephiroth sighed once before returning her smile

_You haven't changed a bit Aeris_

She took his arm "Well are you coming?"

He looked confused "Eh? Coming where?"

She pulled him along "Seph we're going home! Don't you want to see your adorable nephews?"

He gave her a questioning look "Do you really think that's a good idea? I'm sure Cloud-"

"Cloud will be happy to see you too!" She exclaimed cutting him off

Sephiroth sighed (A/N he sure likes sighing)

_You always have some way of winning Aeris_

"Very well. Let's go then"

Aerith smiled before giving a quick hug to her brother and two walked away

The wind whistled again, this time both swings moved

Well that's it for this moment folks!

Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if Seph seems OCC, well he is meant to, cos he's not posessed by Jenova and he has his sweet sister Aerith by his side

I think is a longest moment so far!

**Sora claps: **Well done!

_Aw thanks Sora! For that here's some cookies!_

**Sora grins and munches on the cookies: **Fank Fuu!

**Roxas: **Hey where's mine?

_I'll give it to you once you start being nice to me_

**Roxas: **...Tch never gonna happen

_Oh well no cookies then..._

**Roxas:**...

**Sora hands one of his cookies to Roxas: **Here..have one of mine Rox

**Roxas stares at Sora before grabbing the cookie:**...Thanks...

_Sora is sweet isn't he? Oh and  
_

**Sora: **REVIEW!_  
_

**Roxas: **...Review..._  
_

* * *


	9. Shopping!

Hey! Hey! I'm back again

**Roxas:** Damn...

_Well sorry..._

Anyways thanks for the reviews and nupinoop296 I hope you got the cookies!

**Chibi Sora: Um yeah we did give it!**

**Chibi Roxas looks around: ...Um...yeah...**

**Sora: **What's wrong little Rox?

**Chibi Roxas: Nothing!**

_So guys thank the nice people for the reviews!_

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas & Sora: Twanks!**

**Roxas stares at Sora: **...Idiot...

_Now, now Roxas be nice to your older brother!_

**Roxas: Whatever...**

**Sora: **I command you to do the disclaimer!

**Roxas glares at Sora**

**Sora: **...Please?

**Roxas sighs: **AngelJeanne doesn't own us, our chibi forms, our parents, any of our family or friends

**Sora: **Yay! You listened to me!

**Roxas: **...

A/N spelling and grammar will be...weird...cos

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Cos we're telling da stowry!**

Also, Sora?

Sora: Oh right heh! This idea comes from one of our favorite readers Kinmoku2, thanks!

Speaking is Chibi Sora talking

_Speaking _is Chibi Roxas talking

**"Speaking" **is Aerith talking

* * *

_Shopping, as told by Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas!_

"Tooday me, Rox and mummy are going shopping"

_"Yay!"_

"Daddy couldnt come cos he had to go see unkie Zack"

_"Aww...neva mind...we can get daddy CHOCOLATE!"_

"WHERE?"

**"Come on you two, you can talk to your 'friends' later"**

"Ookie!"

_"Um mum can we get dem chocolate den?"_

_Mummy laughed wen I asked her dat_

**"Of course you can sweetie, now lets get going, okay?"**

_"Oooookie!"_

Mummy doesnt take da car cos da shop is near our houses

_Yep, Yep!_

So we have to walk...but walking...is so looonnnnnggggg

_Lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!_

Wait wot did you say Rox?

_Lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!_

Oh ok!

"Mummy are we there yet?"

**"Not**** yet sweetie"**

"How about now?"

**"No"**

"...Now?"

**"...Yes"**

_"...Now?"_

**"Yes Roxas!"**

_"Ookie!"_

_Theres these two dwoors dat sowra can open wid his magic powers!_

"Open sensameee!" I waved my hands

The door opened cos I used ma powers

_"Ooh sowra you have powers!"_

"Yep Yep!"

Mummy laughed and then we went inside

* * *

"I wanna sit in da trowelly!" 

_"No I wanna sit!"_

"No I wanna sit!"

_"No I wanna sit!"_

Lots of pweople stared at us...is it cos we're cute? Cos dats wot mummy and auntie tifa says

Mummy shook her head **"Boys how about you help me hold the trolley and get me things, I need your help Sora"**

"Mummy needs our help?"

Mummy smiled **"Yes"**

"Okie den I will help mummy!"

_"I wanna help"_

"No I wanna help"

_"No I wanna-"_

Mummy laughed again **"Both of you can help, I need you too as well Roxas"**

Rox laughed _"Ookie!"_

So mummy pushed da trowelly while I holded one side and rox holded da other side.

Mummy told me to get somefin and rox to get somefin else

**"Sora you can get the milk and Roxas you get the butter"**

"Mummy wot milk should I get?"

**"The green-"**

"Green milk?!"

Mummy laughed again **"No the green lid one"**

"Oh..."

_"Mummy wot butter...deres so many!"_

_Mummy pointed to one and I put it in da trwolley...yay! _

* * *

_"Mummy can we get daddy somefin as well?"_

**"Of course you can, what do you want to get for him?"**

"CHOCOLATE! Cos we were gonna get it for our frwiends!"

Dats you by da way!

**"Okay you can a little-"**

Me and Rox ran the sweetie place wheres deres gazillionbillionmillion CHOCOLATES!

_Sowra took some and I took some den we went back to mummy_

**"Hmm, okay but you can't eat it all, okay?"**

"Ookie!"

_"Ookie mummy"_

Den we helped mummy take all da food and stuff out of da trowelly

_and put it on da funny thing that moves..._

_"Mummy it isnt gonna eat our food is it?"_

**"No of course not honey!"**

Da food thingy came beeping...did da food thingy go poopie?

_We helped mummy put da food in da bags...well kinda...we couldn't reach_

The lady behind da foodthingy smiled at us

"Lady are you staring at us cos were cute?"

Mummy made a funny sound **"Sora!"**

"What?"

The lady laughed and nodded at her head

"See mummy she says we are cute!"

Mummy shook her head **"Of course you are"**

Mummy den gave the lady some money and she gave mummy two lollipops to me and rox

**"Now boys what do you say?"**

_"Twanks nice lady!"_

"Yea twank you!"

_The lady laughed and den she waved bye-bye_

"And den we went home and ate lotsa CHOCOLATE!"

_"No we didnt! Mummy gave us a litttle bit and saved some for daddy"_

"Ooh...yea...but wot about our frwiends?"

_"Dont tell mummy...I took some..."_

"Ooh Rox...you bad!"

_"But its for our frwiends!"_

"Ookie I wont tell mummy"

_"Thwanks Sowra"_

"Here's the chocolates for yoo!"

Chibi Sora and Chibi Roxas hands out chocolates to you!

* * *

Well did ya like it? 

Sorry if its short but the truth is I'm meant to be revising for two tests tommorow and-

**Sora:** TWO TESTS!!!

**Roxas: **Calm down will ya, it's like you're taking the tests!

**Sora: **Oh...right...heh

**Roxas facepalms:** I can't believe I'm related to you

**Sora: **HEY!

_Guys c'mon don't fight! I'm nearly done, you just need to say one word..._

**Sora:** ...Bye?

**Roxas:** No you idiot, she meant REVIEW!

**Sora: **Oh...REVIEW!

Roxas mutters something that should not be written...


	10. Unkie Sephyroth?

Hi-

**Roxas: **Damn she's back...

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

**Roxas: **...Nothing...

_Grr..._

**Chibi Sora: Yay Angwel Jweanne is back!**

**Chibi Roxas: YAY!**

_Aww thanks you two...It's so nice to know that some people are HAPPY to see you_

**Roxas: What-**

_-Ever...Anyways I'd like to thank AshPhoenix, Kinmoku2, Nupinoop206 and Roxas-kh for always reviewing! I appreciate it!_

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Thwank yoo!**

_Say where's Sora?_

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas look at Roxas**

**Roxas: **What?

_What did you do to Sora?_

**Roxas: **Nothing! He's making out with K-

**Sora whacks Roxas on the head:** Finally I get to hit you on the head!

**Roxas:** ...Fine

_Sora you know what to do_

**Sora: **Err go to sleep?

**Roxas sighs: **No you idiot, the disclaimer!

**Sora: **Oh right...meh...AngelJeanne doesn't own us, our chibi forms, our family or friends

A/N This is a continuation of 'Reunion', so that means Seph gonna be in it, yay! That means I don't own him either...Grr...

* * *

Unkie...Sephyroth

_This is not going to bode well..._

Sephiroth was dreading this completely, yet Aerith paid no attention to him, as she let him into the house

"Cloud? Are you awake?"

A quiet noise came from the living room, Cloud must have woken up

"C'mon Seph! He'd be happy to see you!" She said happily, as she went into the living room

Sephiroth sighed as he closed the door behind him

_Somehow I highly doubt that..._

He reluctantly followed her into the room

"I hope the boys didn't cause too much trouble for you"

"Not when their chocobos are in trouble!"

She laughed for a bit before looking at him seriously

"Also Cloud, there someone I want you to meet"

Cloud looked confused for a moment, before turning to look at the person standing at the doorway

"Cloud you seem well"

"You as well Sephiroth"

Sephiroth winced slightly, since he, Zack and Cloud had been to school together, Cloud would always call him Seph or that annoying name Sephy-Kins. Yet for the first time in years, Cloud had called him by his full name.

_Did he hate him?_

Aerith aware of the tension in room decided to break it "I'll bring the boys down, in the meanwhile you two catch up"

She gave a gentle nudge to her brother to move him into the room

She left the room leaving Cloud and Sephiroth staring at each other

_What am I suspose to say?_

Sephiroth sighed a bit before deciding to break this awkard silence "Aeris seems well, thank you for taking care of her"

Cloud looked to the side "Well she is my wife, it's my duty to take care of the ones I love, my family comes first"

Sephiroth let out a sad smile as he looked down "Well said Cloud"

Cloud turned his gaze at his brother in law "What...happened?"

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud and shook his head "Nothing for you or Aeris to worry about"

"Seph-"

"Mum...who came?"

"...Is it Unkie Zack?"

"No someone else"

Cloud and Sephiroth turned their attention to the staircase, where two 6 year old boys in their jammies, were coming downstairs, closely followed by Aerith

Cloud gestured Sephiroth to take a seat, when the twins entered the room, with Aerith standing behind them

"Sora, Roxas this is your Uncle Sephiroth"

The twins turned their attention to a man clad in black, with longer flowing silver hair and eyes like their mother

"Unkie"

"Sephyroth?"

Aerith let out a laugh, while Cloud tried to supress his own laugh

_That's a new one_

Sephiroth said nothing but stared at his nephews

_They've grown up since I last saw them..._

Sora looked very much like mother despite having his father's gravity defying hair and blue eyes

Roxas was already a mini replica of his father

The two pounced on an unexpecting Sephiroth and asked a barrage of questions

"How come you're our Unkie?"

"Do you have chocolate?"

"Do you know Unkie Zack?"

"Do you know that Unkie Zack brings us chocolate?"

"Sora, Roxas! Don't be rude to your Uncle!" Aerith scolded

Cloud blinked and let out a smirk

_Those two...whether it's Zack or someone else...they go out on the attack...all for chocolate_

The twins jumped down in front of Sephiroth

"Sorry Unkie Sephyroth" They apologised in unison

Sephiroth smiled "That's alright, by the way you can call me Unkie Seph"

Aerith smiled at the trio while Cloud found it hard not to

_Seph was always like that...but I can't stop being mad at him for leaving..._

"Ookie Unkie Seph!" They beamed

Sephiroth fished something out of his pocket "I don't have chocolate but I think I have something you might like"

"Ooh what is it, Unkie Seph?" Sora asked, with his eye on Sephiroth's hand

"Yeah tell us!" Roxas exclaimed

He opened his hand to reveal two chains with a key like pendant. The difference between the key pendant was that, one was white while the other was black. The designs were different also (A/N Can you see the KH reference here?)

"Do you like it?"

The two nodded, their eyes glued onto the chains

Sephiroth smiled as he put the white one on Sora and the black one on Roxas

The twins ran to their parents and jumped up and down in excitement

"Look mum, look!" Sora exclaimed

"It's cool! Dad! Roxas exclaimed

"It's very nice, now what do you say?"

Sora and Roxas turned their attention to their now favorite Uncle (Poor Zack has competition, now that Seph is here)

"Thank you Unkie Sephy!"

_Wait did__ they just call me..._

* * *

After Aerith and Cloud laughed, alot, 

(Sora and Roxas didn't get what was so funny and didn't understand why their Unkie Sephy was red in the face, but they figured it was a grown-up thing to do. You know laughing for now reason and um...getting...err...red in the face for no reason. So just like kids they shrugged it off and played with their new gifts)

Aerith took the boys to their room, to tuck them in for bedtime

"Hey mum?" Sora asked

"Yes?" Aerith replied tucking in the sheets for bothe beds

"Is Unkie Sephy staying?"

Aerith sighed "I don't know Sora"

"I hope he does, he's very nice!" Roxas exclaimed adding his two cents to the conversation

"Just like Rox said, I hope he stays too!" Sora replied

Aerith smiled before giving a kiss on their forehead

"Goodnight you two"

"Night mum" Sora yawned

"Good...Mum" Roxas was zoned out

Aerith let out a light chuckle, Roxas would always get knocked out before saying goodnight properly

She gave her sons one last look, before leaving the room

_I hope he stays too..._

* * *

"They've grown up so much" Sephiroth said as he looked down 

"Yeah...They seemed happy to see you, you know"

Sephiroth nodded "Yeah..."

Cloud frowned, Sephiroth seemed really out of it

"Seph"

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud. He called him by his nickname, did that mean...

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

Sephiroth sighed before looking away from Cloud's gaze

"I was running away...Running away from my problems"

"Problems?"

Aerith stood by the staircase, listening intently, this was her one chance to find out about her brother's disappearence

_What happened to you Seph?_

* * *

**Roxas: **That's it? 

_Yep_

**Roxas: **You gotta be kidding me...

_It's called suspense_

**Roxas:** It's called I can't be bothered to type anymore

_Is not!_

**Roxas:** Is too!

_Is not!_

**Roxas: **Is too!

**Sora:** Is not!

**Roxas stares at Sora:** What was that for?

**Sora:** I thought we were playing the Is not, Is too game

**Roxas facepalms:** There's no such game called that Sora

**Sora:** Is too

**Roxas:** Is not

**Sora grins:** Is _too_

**Roxas finally realises he's an idiot:** Did not!

_Roxas give it up, you walked right into that one_

**Roxas:** Grr...

_You know what to do_

**Roxas: **...Review

**Sora: Review!**

A/N Sorry if Sephiroth is OCC like I've said before he isn't crazy or like he was in FF7, so that's how he's going to be...unless you guys and gals help me out with his character, I'm up for suggestions!

* * *


	11. Brothers

Hey Hey!

**Chibi Sora: Angwel Jweanne!**

**Chibi Roxas: YAY!**

_Aww did ya miss me?**  
**_

**Chibi Sora****: Yep yep!**

**Chibi Roxas:** **But some very nice people re-view-ed**

_Who?_

**Chibi Sora & ****Chibi Roxas: AshPhoenix, Kinmoku2, Nupinoop206, Roxas-kh, soraKidashi101, imaginedreams22, baal2006**** yay!**

**Sora**: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

**Roxas: **Geez thanks Sora I think I'm deaf now...

**Sora: **WHAT?

**Roxas:** I said I- Never mind

**Sora:** WHAT?

**Roxas grins:** Sora's an idiot!

**Sora:** Hey! That's just plain rude!

**Roxas sighs:** Damnit he heard me

**Sora:** WHAT?

**Roxas frowns:** You're doing this on purpose, arent you?

**Sora grins:** May-be, may-not what's it to ya Roxy-Chan?

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Roxy-Chan? Who's that?**

**Sora points to Roxas:** HIM!

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Roxy-Chan! ****Roxy-Chan! ****Roxy-Chan!**

**Roxas sighs:** Idiot...

_Roxas you know what to do_

**Roxas: **...AngelJeanne doesn't own us, our chibi forms, our family or friends

A/N Sora and Roxas are 15 in this Moment. Oh..

**Warning: **This will be a short one and may not make sense, cos I haven't finished Sephy's story. So let's say it happens after that story, cos I haven't got an idea yet for how I'm gonna finish that story but meh...Spoilers if you take it that way...

* * *

**_Brothers_**

Sora, Riku and Roxas were walking to the school. As always, Sora and Riku would have their daily talk, with Roxas paying no attention what so ever...

"Say how is it going Riku?"

"How's what going?"

"You know..."

"Oh _that..._" Riku sighed a bit, he knew where this conversation was going "It's fine. I mean, what it's been like 9 years?"

"Really?"

Riku nodded "Yeah...it was weird at that beginning but I think I'm used to him by now, Sora. So what's with the Q & A?"

"Nothing..."

Riku grinned "Kairi playing hard to get?"

Sora flushed "N-no..."

Riku ruffled his cousin's hair

"Riku you can be a real idiot sometimes..." Sora muttered

"That honour is yours alone Sora!" Riku exclaimed

Sora shook his head, he should know not to argue with Riku.

_The guy always wins_

Roxas sniggered "He got you there Sora"

"He got me where?"

Roxas slapped his forehead "Never...Mind"

Riku turned his attention to his other cousin

Roxas raised an eyebrow "What?"

"We never talk, so what's up?"

"The sky" Roxas replied sarcastically pointing upward

"C'mon Roxas, stop being an ass, and tell me"

"What are you, one of those talk show hosts or something?"

"Tell Unkie Riku everything!" Riku exclaimed pulling Roxas into an embrace

Sora watched the two

_Roxas is in super annoyed mode...oh boy this could spell trouble...For Riku...  
_

"**One:** I've got enough uncles to last me two lifetimes. **Two: **You're my cousin. And **three:** People are going to think we're gay, so get off me!" Roxas exclaimed pulling out of the embrace

"Why have you got to be like that? He was only asking, cos he cares!" Sora exclaimed

"Be like **what? **Just because everyone else isn't damn perfect like you Sora! Does that make me **weird?" **Roxas exclaimed

Sora felt guilty "Roxas...I didn't..."

Roxas looked away, he didn't want to look at the two any longer "Save it Sora, just go"

"Rox-" Riku cut him off

"Sora we'll meet you at school..."

"Riku?"

Riku no longer had his usual grin plastered on his face. It was however replaced by Riku's patented '_We're gonna have a serious talk, so sit down and shut up'_ look, directed towards an unsuspecting Roxas...

For some strange reason Sora didn't want to leave his brother alone with Riku...But it's not like it could get worse...right? "Um...sure...?"

Sora walked away slowly, occasionally looking back to the two

* * *

Roxas had his back turned, arms crossed from Riku.

"What the hell do you want now?" Roxas asked annoyed

"What is it Roxas?"

"Hmph, you still want to know? Why do you care?"

"Cos we're family" Riku sighed "...Or I thought we were"

Roxas turned to face Riku who looked down

"We are..." Roxas mumured feeling guilty. _I hate it when he uses the family card..._

Riku looked up and smiled slightly "Right, so what is it that's troubling you? Cos I know this isn't you Roxas"

"..." Roxas sighed

_Can I tell Riku...?_

"Sora...he has everything you know..."

"Huh?"

"Everyone loves Sora, he has the cheery attitude, everyone wants to be his friend. It's like I'm his shadow, or something"

"You jealous of Sora?"

_That question...How many times have I asked myself that...?_

"Roxas you got to realise that there's only one Sora and that's him. You can never be him"

"Geez thanks, is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I meant that, Sora is Sora...and Roxas is Roxas. Both of you have something different in you, that the other doesn't have"

"That something...?"

"Is down to you to find...I can't help you there"

"I...see..." Roxas nodded in understanding

_And I won't find it if I just mope around all the time..._

"You know...I used to be jealous of you" Riku admitted

"Jealous of me?"

"Yeah I was jealous of you, cos you always had Nami's attention"

"Namine? You-"

Riku sighed

"Liked her...now I feel...like a brother I guess...Looking out for her and you guys..._especially Sora. _I guess what I'm saying is that I've realized I can never be you, I can never get Nami to see me, like she sees you, instead I'm going for the big brother role."

Roxas gave a slight smile "We'd been brothers long before that, Riku"

"Hmm going all sappy on me right now...And you're smiling...What is wrong with the world!" Riku exclaimed, his grin returning

Roxas 'smile' was replaced with his glare "You just had to go ruin it didn't you!" Roxas exclaimed

"Heheh" Riku laughed ruffling Roxas hair, making Roxas shaking his head

"Jerk" Roxas grinned

"Dope" Riku grinned

_The two walked the rest of journey with their 'brotherly' bond stronger than ever._

* * *

Sora stood under the tree, that their gang usually sat by. He had just finished talking to Tidus and Wakka, and patiently waited for Riku and Roxas to come

"You feeling better?" Riku asked as they walked past the school gate

Roxas nodded "Thanks. Just don't quit your day job!" Roxas laughed, Riku giving a small thump on his head

"Good. Cos there's one more thing you need to do" Riku stopped

"What's that?" Roxas asked

Riku pointed, Roxas' gaze following to...

"...Sora..."

Roxas walked towards his brother, while Riku watched the twins

Sora looked up to meet his brother's gaze

"Roxas I'm-"

Roxas gave a slight smile "You always apologize, even when it's not your fault..." Roxas looked up and noticed the white puffy clouds moving across the blue sky

"I wish I could be like you Sora...but we both know that's impossible. There's only one Sora and that's you"

Sora looked confused and slightly dazed from his brother's new attitude

_Am I dreaming? Or is Roxas...being NICE? And he's...SMILING!_

"Sorry for being a jerk...I didn't mean what I said before..."

Sora nodded in understanding "It's alright Rox. Like you said there's only one me...just like there's only one you"

Roxas looked down once again, to Sora

"I just wish you'd talk to me, I am your brother, remember?"

Roxas grinned "Yeah my dopey older brother, by 2 minutes!" He laughed

"HEY!" Sora pounced on Roxas. Roxas landed on the ground on his back, while Sora tripped face first

_But I'm glad..._

Riku came over "You two are always at it" He took out both hands for Sora and Roxas to get pulled up by

_I...have you...two_

Roxas looked at Riku and Sora

_As...brothers..._

* * *

Um wow! I did say this was gonna be a short one...I guess not meh!

Sora: Yeah me, Rox and Riku BROTHERS 4EVA!

Riku smirks: And don't ya forget it

Roxas sighs: Idiots...

Sora and Riku winked at each other before glomping Roxas

Roxas: H-hey!

Riku: REVIEW! PLZ!

Sora: Riku and teh Sora is O-O-C!

Roxas: More like D-R-U-N-K

* * *


	12. Seph's past pt1

Hey thankies to everyone who gave me their ideas and feedback, appreciate it much!!

**Chibi Sora: YAY thank you for helping AngelJweanne!**

**Chibi Roxas: Have some cookies!!**

Chibi Sora and Chibi Roxas hands out cookies to roxaskh, imaginedreams22, nupinoop296, soraKidashi101 and AshPhoenix

_Um where's your older selves?_

**Chibi Roxas: Um...we don know...**

**Chibi Sora: I think theyre playwing with Kwairi and Na-mi-ne**

_Oh...I see 'playing'...Well can you do the disclaimer?_

**Chibi Roxas: Yep Yep!**

**Chibi Sora: AngelJweanne doesn't own us, or big Sora, or Big Roxas...**

**Chibi Roxas: ...Or daddy, or mummy, or our frwiends,**

_And any relatives of the Strife family!_

**Chibi Sora: Yeah! Square E-n-i-x owns us**

**Chibi Roxas: Um...whos Square E-n-i-x?**

_Never mind..._

A/N Well you've guessed it, this moment is a continuation of Unkie Sephyroth

As always Seph IS NOT CRAZY!! So expect OOC Sephy! Also the whole army idea is based on Bleach cos I have no other way of writing it! But you don't need to worry about it if you don't watch Bleach!

Also the army is called SOLDIER, which still has nothing to do with mako and JENOVA, okay!!

And it's gonna be split into parts because this moment is way too long for me to write right now!

Oh and the winner for Seph's girl's name is drumroll...Alanna! Well done imagindreams22 for the suggestion! Err the prize is this chapter and a gazillion cookies!

Also thanks for the suggestions for the names soraKidashi101...I'll might them use them later...

* * *

**_Sephy's past pt1  
_**

"Problems?"

Sephiroth let out a sigh

_It's now or never..._

"7 years ago..."

_Sephiroth had always dreamed of the army life, ever since he had lost his parents, he swore he would never lose another person in his life again. He wanted to become stronger to protect the ones he loved: Aerith, Zack, Cloud and Tifa  
_

Two women walked along the corridors of the medical department of SOLDIER base. One of the women was known as Alanna she was the lieutenant of the seventh squad. She had blond hair which shone as if it was sliver, tied in a long pony tail and she had cerulean eyes. The other was her friend Minara (Thanks nupinoop296!) who was also in the Seventh Squad

"Hey have you heard someone's gonna replace Captain Highwind?" Asked Minara

"What?! How come I don't know about this?"

"Oh that's cos you were knocked out for about a month after that mission"

"Oh right...but why is he getting replaced?"

"Cos he smokes way too much ON DUTY"

Alanna sighed "Oh well, so who's the new Captain of our squad?"

"Um...I don't know his name but I heard he's good looking" Minara replied dreamily

Alanna facepalmed, wondering how on Gaia did Minara get accepted into SOLDIER

"I'll catch up with you later Minara"

"Alright"

The two parted ways

Alanna wanted to let her family know that she was fine now so she desperately wanted to use the phone. However the phone was already in use by no other than the new captain of the seventh squad...

"Yes Zack I got promoted, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sephiroth sighed, he knew calling Zack to tell him the good news was a bad idea

Zack exclaimed nonsense on the other line

"Zack give the phone to Aeris I want to tell her"

"FINE be like that Seph, here Aeris catch! ZACK!"

Alanna waited patiently for about five minutes while thinking why SOLDIER didn't invest in more phones. Alanna soon grew impatient and made her presence known

"Um excuse me" Alanna tapped the sliver haired man

"Hold on..." He turned to face her slightly annoyed "Yes?"

"You've been using the phone for ages, and I need to use it"

"Just wait a minute"

"I've been waiting AGES, let me use the damn phone!"

The man was slightly taken back from her outburst

"I'll talk to you later...bye" He spoke in the receiver, his gaze still on her

The phone went click and he handed it to her

"Thank you!" Alanna exclaimed with relief as she dialled the number

The man stalked away still looking back at her with a amused smile on his face

* * *

Alanna made her way back to the Seventh Squad base, meeting up with the other members of her squad who were pleased to see she was healthy again. Eventually meeting up with Minara, she got ready to meet her new captain and stood in line like the others were waiting for the captain's arrival

"Hey Alanna, what took so long?"

"There was this jerk who was hogging the phone, so mum thought something happened to me and she wouldn't stop asking if I was alright or not"

"Well at least you don't have to see him again"

"Damn right"

The doors opened and silence was brought into the room as the new captain walked in.

Alanna was shocked and at loss for words

"So you think he's hot too?" Minara whispered

"Not him..."

* * *

"I'm your new captain, my name is Sephiroth you may address me by name or simply by captain, understood?"

There was a mumur of acknowledgement

He looked around his new squad and noticed the woman that he had an 'encounter' with, she was not pleased and he could tell, but he simply carried on

"I've heard so much about Seventh Squad being the best, so my expectations of you are high. Let us work together to show we are a force to be reckon with!"

The squad cheered and clapped minus the woman who still looked angry at him

"Good, now that you know what I expect from you, how about you introduce yourselves, starting with the lieutenant...which is Alanna?"

"Look he's calling you, put your hand up or something!"

Alanna sighed before putting her hand up

Sephiroth smirked slightly "Oh so you're Alanna, I believe we've already met so next is..."

Alanna put her hand down still annoyed/confused/angry/shocked

"Wait you've already talked to him before I did! When did that happen!" Minara exclaimed

Alanna shook her head

"I just came out of the medics and its already not my day..."

* * *

After the long introductions, Sephiroth allowed the squad members to do what they pleased but this excluded his lieutenant, who he felt he had to get better acquainted with...

"Now he wants to see you alone!" Mianara exclaimed all hyped up

"Damnit Min, will you ever stop drooling over ever guy you see?"

"Er nope Anna!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I rather you go see him"

"Yeah right, I know you got the hots for the captain"

Alanna stopped at his door and turned

"You know nothing" She replied with her sarcastic sinister voice

"I hate it when you talk like that" Minara replied slightly creeped out

"Oh I know" Alanna grinned and knocked on the door

"Have fun, I want to know the juicy-"

"Min don't finish that sentence and just _go"_

Minara laughed before running away

Alanna smiled at her friend

_How did I get friends like you?_

"Come in"

Alanna broke from her happy thoughts and came back into reality

She was going to be alone with her captain that she just shoot her mouth off to

She gripped the doorknob and opened the door to see _him_

_This is SO not my day..._

* * *

And that's it for Part 1! I hope you like Alanna and her slightly boy crazy friend Minara, if not then let me know how to improve their characters. And I hope you can bear the way I've set out Seph's character as a captain, he's not going to be ruthless but he wants to be the best and the same goes for his squad! Feedback will be great so...

**Chibi Sora and Chibi Roxas: REVIEW!!**


	13. Seph's past pt2

Hey I'm back you're probably wondering where I've been?

**Roxas: **Not really, it was good not having you around

_(Glares at Roxas)_

**Sora: Yay Angel's back! And lotsa people reviewed while you were out!  
**

_Hi Sora! And thankies to those who reviewed! It's good to know you're loved! (Still glares at Roxas)_

**Roxas: **Whatever...

_(Grins) Say where's chibi twins?_

**Sora: **Oh mum is looking after them. They're so cute when they're sleeping!

**Roxas shakes his head: **That used to be us.

**Sora grins: **I know! You weren't so mean back then!

**Roxas sighs: **That's cos you weren't such a dumbass back then!

**Sora: **Hey!

**Roxas grins**

_That's not very nice to say Roxas._

**Roxas: **Don't tell me you don't think that?

_Well...I..._

**Sora stares at the sky: **Ya know, I wonder why dad is called Cloud?

**Roxas facepalms: **Now do you believe me?

_Giggles...Aww Roxas you're so cute when you're annoyed!_

**Roxas blushes and turns away: **...Whatever

_Sora can you do the disclaimer? Roxas is all red for some reason!_

**Roxas: AM...not...**

**Sora laughs: **Angel Jeanne doesn't own us, our chibi forms, our parents, or relatives, or friends. Cos we all belong to the big family of Square Enix, whatever that is...

Presenting the second part of Sephy's past! ENJOY!

A/N Sephy is OOC, so keep that in mind yeah! Oh and Alanna and Minara belong to me, though their names came from imaginedreams22 and nupinoop296, thanks again guys!

'Thoughts' Are Sephy-kins

_'Thoughts' _Are Alanna's

* * *

**Sephy's past part 2- Storm and Lightning  
**

I watched her expression fall as I welcomed her in. She stood silently by the door, as if waiting for my orders.

'What a strange woman...'

I motioned her to sit down and she obeyed with no fuss. Her gaze solely on the ground, as there was silence between us. She chose to break the uncomfortable atmosphere around us.

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me, Captain?" She asked annoyed

I looked at her square in the eyes and asked, "Lieutenant, do you hate me?"

She slightly tensed at my question before her eyes slowly came on me.

'_He doesn't waste time asking 'that' question, does he?'_

"No...What reason do I have to hate you?"

'Interesting reply...'

I leaned forward, my chin resting on my hand "You tell me..."

'I just want to know why it's awkward with you...'

She sighed "Why don't you stop beating around the bush? I lost my temper at you, remember?"

_'That was embarrassing'_

'So that was all? I feel disappointed for some reason...'

I sat back up straight "I see...Well the reason I asked you here, was for you to demonstrate your skills"

Her lips curved into a smirk "You must have heard about me then. Cid didn't make me lieutenant for nothing"

'I see that got her attention'

I smirked back "Good to see you so eager. Well," I got up from my seat "Let's go shall we?"

She shrugged in response, as she got up "Sure"

I led her out of my room, as we walked silently to the training area.

* * *

'_Jeez if that was the real reason, then I worried for nothing. Wait, why was I worried again?'_

One look at the Captain, made me remember_ 'Oh right. Him'_

I looked around; the training area was abnormally quiet, especially at this time in the night. Usually monsters should be roaming around, but they weren't.

'Did someone defeat all the monsters, while I was knocked out?'

"This is odd" His voice broke me away from my thoughts

I nodded "Yeah, I wonder where all the monsters have gone"

He turned to look at me "Let's scout around the area. There may have been a breach in the area"

I turn to face him "If that's true, then what could have done it? These monsters are mentally weak; they wouldn't have the brains to figure out how to escape. Either one of us done it or an extremely intelligent beast has found its way into here"

"That is true Lieutenant, good thinking" He replied with a slight smile

For some reason his smile had a strange effect on me...

_'Oh no Anna, you are NOT going to go down THAT path. You are not going to turn into another Minara, are you?'_

I shook my head "Yeah...So we better check it out now"

The Captain nodded, as we began the investigation.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

We carefully searched around each zone of the training area. The fact that our footsteps were the only sounds being made, helped greatly and slightly worried me.

'_It's not really a training area, without monsters.'_ I looked around and the first time, I really appreciated the jungle scenery around me

_'This place is beautiful, when there are monsters trying to kill you. It's a perfect place to-'_

My thoughts stopped when my eyes stared at the enormous T-Rex before us.

"You must be kidding me!" I exclaimed, still in disbelief

"Believe it or not, Lieutenant, that thing is very much real" The Captain replied, unsheathing his sword. His very LONG sword, might I add...

_'One of the strongest sword in SOLDIER, Masamune...'_

I didn't really get a chance to awe at the sight of Masamune, considering that there was a very big T-Rex out for blood. Our blood...

So I unsheathed my own sword. It was a very handy sword, as it could change into a gun, if I so desire.

"Well Captain, looks like you'll get to see my skills after all..." I smirked, gazing at the T-Rex. The will of wanting to fight in my eyes.

Captain shook his head with his own smirk "You really are eager..."

'And a very strange woman indeed...'

"You'll see the reason why I'm known as Lightning, in the Seventh Squad..."

And with that I charged...

* * *

She was incredibly fast and swift, when it came to striking the T-Rex down. Her skills with the Gun-Sword were impressive; she knew when to switch between modes, in order to give a successful attack.

'Though of course, nothing compares to me after all'

Well I guess there's the reason why he's our new Captain. He really is gifted with Masamune and able to keep up with my speed, is an incredible feat.

_'But nothing compares to me after all'_

With the T-Rex defeated, Captain immediately called on the Research Squad, in order to find out where the hell it came from.

"Well I guess no-one can train for a bit" I stated with a stretch

"I suppose" He had an unusual look on his face, as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"I must admit, it was great working with you"

'_Oh there it is again. Oh HELL NO'_

"Yeah same here"

We walked out, in complete silence.

This time he broke it "So you have code-names in this squad?"

'_Strange question to ask'_

"Cid was the one who started it. I suppose it was to improve teamwork in the squad"

He stopped walking, causing me to turn back to face him "So what would be mine then Alanna?"

_'Wait he wants a codename...?'_

The look on her face was amusing

'Though she is strange...we couldn't be any more alike...'

"How about Storm?"

I was surprised; I didn't actually think she would give me a name

'But Storm...I like it...It describes me perfectly'

I smirked as another thought crossed my mind "In a storm there's always lightning, don't you think?" I walked past her, not seeing her reaction

"Yeah...it does..."

_ 'So he wants to be like that then. I guess I have to do something about it'_

* * *

And that's it folks! Looks like Seph and Alanna are getting closer...kinda...I suck at romance btw!

Just so you know, the Training Area is the same as the one in Balamb's Garden (The one that actually has a T-Rex in it). Yay for FF8 reference! On an added note, SOLDIER fights off monsters/beasts as well!

**Sora: **So does Unkie Sephy like her?

**Roxas: **Well it is kinda obvious

**Riku: **Since when have you been a romantic?

_Took the words right out of my mouth, Riku!_

**Roxas: **I'm too annoyed to give a damn

_Wait...what?_

**??: **Oh Roxy! Why are you upset?

**Roxas is flustered: **I'm...Not...

**Sora: **Oh hey Namine

**Namine smiles: **Hi!

**Riku whispers: **Only Namine can make him red

_I see..._

**Roxas: **I HEARD THAT!

**Namine places a hand on Roxas' forehead: **Now you're all red, are you sure you're okay?

**Roxas goes even more red:** I...Um...

_Giggles, Nami you can stick around!_

**Namine smiles and hugs Roxas: **Great!

**Roxas sighs**

_Aww..._


	14. Seph's past pt3

Well I'm back again!

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Yay!**

Namine: Aww you two are cute!

**Chibi Roxas: Twanks Nam-in-e!**

**Namine:** Aww...

**Roxas mumbles:** ...Wish I was cute...

_Err what was that?_

**Roxas: **Nothing!

**Sora uses a megaphone:** HE SAID HE WISHED THAT HE WAS CUTE!

**Roxas goes red:** SORA!

Namine giggles and points to Chibi Roxas: But you are cute!

**Roxas shakes his head:** Never mind...

**Riku:** Considering Sora's gone crazy with a megaphone-

**Sora: **NO I HAVEN'T!

**Riku:** ...Um yeah...And Roxas is all red...

**Roxas:** Am...not...

**Riku:** And Nami's looking after the Chibi twins...

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Yay Nami!**

**Namine: **Aww...

**Riku:** I guess it's up to me to do the disclaimer, right?

_Well you got a point there, so go ahead!_

**Riku: **AngelJeanne doesn't own any of us, the Strife Chibi Twins, (or SCT for short), any of our family and friends

**Sora:** BUT WAIT-

**Roxas:** Sora stop using the damn megaphone!

**Sora:** Oh right meh...Ahem! Anyways, Riku said that AJ doesn't own any of 'our' family and friends

**Riku:** Your point is?

**Sora: **Well cos you said 'our' that means you're our family!

**Roxas:** Hmm that actually makes sense (For once) So what does it mean?

_You'll find out soon!_

**Sora, Roxas and Riku think hard**

**Riku:** Wait a minute...

**Roxas:** What?

**Riku:** Sora just pointed out something that was right!

**Sora smiles:** See I'm not STUPID!

**Roxas (So OOC, it isn't even funny): **THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!

_Um...yeah...I'm going to go now..._

A/N _'Thoughts' _are Alanna's

'Thoughts' are Sephy's

* * *

_**S**ephy's **p**ast **p**t **3**  
_

_How did I get stuck here again?_

Alanna thought hard while staring at the fire before her.

_I know I fell, but then why is HE here with me?_

Sephiroth leaned on the cave walls, his eyes closed, pondering on their next move.

It had been exactly 2 days since they were on the mission, to eradicate all monsters near the Nibelheim Mountains. To say it wasn't an easy mission was the understatement of the year.

Alanna looked up to see him again. _Did he save me?_

"Is there a problem, _Lightning?" _Sephiroth asked opening his eyes, to look back at her.

Alanna looked away_ "_No_ Storm"_

_Ever since that day, the two were known to call each other their codenames. It all began with Sephiroth issuing orders to his squad and in an effort to 'annoy' her Captain, she simply replied back with 'Yes Storm'. This resulted in many of the squad members being confused, not to mention a very hyper active Minara, wondering what exactly happened in the training room. Sephiroth merely smirked and gave a firm reply 'Good to hear it Lightning'. After that reply, Minara was even more eager to find out what happened that evening._

Sephiroth sighed "If you are wondering, yes I did jump after you. You are one of my squad members, as well as my lieutenant. It is my duty as captain, to make sure everyone is alright"

_Well that's the obvious answer...so why do I feel disappointed?_

_"Well now I'm awake, how shall we kill time, waiting for the others to come?" Alanna asked wanting to keep away from her thoughts._

Sephiroth smirked slightly "Perhaps we should get to know each to know each other a little bit better. I know there is more to you than '_Lightning' _

Alanna shrugged "Well if it helps to pass time, I guess I'm game"

Sephiroth chuckled slightly before getting up and sitting opposite Alanna.

"Why don't you go first, Storm?" Alanna suggested wanting to know more about him.

Sephiroth gazed into the fire "We all have reasons for joining SOLDIER, right?"

Alanna nodded in response "Well mine was to get stronger. I-" He looked down "I had lost my parents in an accident, when I was 11. Having no other relatives meant I had to take care of my little sister"

Alanna looked away "I'm sorry for your loss"

Sephiroth gazed up to look at her "It's alright, I'm over it" He added with an apologetic smile

Alanna turned her attention back to him and nodded, signalling for him to continue.

"Me and my sister, Aeris were taken in by our neighbours, who took us in and cared for us. We grew up with their children and became quite close. And we still are" Sephiroth gazed in the fire with a soft gaze.

Alanna couldn't help but smile a bit "Well at least you're happy right?"

"Yeah..." Sephiroth smiled slightly.

Alanna looked down "You still have someone waiting for you..."

Sephiroth looked up at her and frowned "What about you? I remember you wanted to use the phone, so impatiently might I add, wasn't that person dear to you?"

_'Don't remind me about that day...But...'_

"Yeah...I have my mum...for now" Alanna brought her knees together, in an attempt to shield her weakness from her Captain.

Sephiroth was confused by her movements 'I've never seen her so...fragile before...'

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to" Sephiroth stated turning his attention back to the fire again.

"...No..."

"Huh?"

"...No...I have to...Want to..." Alanna managed to speak out.

'Why is she...so...sad? Her mother is still with her, I don't understand'

"My dad died while he was fighting in the war. He joined SOLDIER in order to pay for my mum's hospital fees. My mum is really ill and she can only get treatment for her illness, if she stays there. But as my dad's gone, it's up to me to get the money in for mum. You said everyone has their reasons for joining SOLDIER, well that was mine. That...And I'm running"

'So her mother's ill...But what is she running from?'

"I put on a tough attitude in front of everyone because it's the only way I can escape reality. The truth is I have the same illness as mum."

Sephiroth stared at her in shock "What does that mean?"

"If they can't help mum and I'm praying that's not true, then I guess..." Alanna smiled while looking at him "I have to live each day to the fullest. Everyday could be my last right? So I might as well enjoy it, I've always dreamed of being in SOLDIER, just like dad. I feel it's my duty to carry his name along" Alanna looked up, as if she was staring at a dream. Tears silently appearing in her eyes, falling gently down her face like fallen dreams.

Sephiroth got up and walked towards her and knelt down in front of her "Alanna?"

Alanna brought her knees down and looked away "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being so weak..."

"That's no reason to be sorry...you're not weak..."

Alanna looked up at him 'His eyes...Those eyes...They...'

Sephiroth placed a hand on her cheek gently. "It's odd, but I feel strangely attached to you"

"Huh?"

"...I joined SOLDIER in order to protect the ones I love. It seems..."

He leaned in and met her lips in an embrace. Alanna was confused at the beginning but allowed to be caught up in the moment.

"I have another one to protect" Sephiroth whispered as he stroked her hair.

Alanna looked down in embarrassment 'Great I'm another Minara, after all but'

She gazed at Sephiroth and met his eyes 'It seems I can live another day...If I look at those eyes...'

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Sephiroth teasingly asked.

Alanna playfully punched his shoulder "No it means I hate you even more!"

Sephiroth lunged at her and sent butterfly kisses down her neck.

'Even if it is for a little while...'

_'I want to share it with you...'_

* * *

Well that's it for that part! No guesses on what happened next...But bleh I think I messed up Alanna's character, though she has to have that illness as it is vital for this plot, I didn't mean to make her all weepy like. I guess this is what happens when you listen to JYONGRI- A Lullaby For You (English Version) about 100 times while writing. I love that song ever since I finished playing The World Ends With You. It such a SWEET song. But I digress, please review and let me know what you think! Oh and also I didn't know what to call this chapter/part, so any suggestions will be nice!


	15. Seph's past pt4

Well I'm back!!

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas: Yay Angwel Jweanne is bwack!**

_Aww I missed you too little guys!_

**Sora:** Good to see ya!

**Riku:** Ditto

**Namine:** I'm glad you're back

...

_I'm getting the feeling someone's missing_

**Roxas:** Ahem-

**??:** That would be me!

**Sora tinges:** Kairi...

**Riku nudges Sora with a grin**

**Kairi:** Hey I've been looking for you guys!

_Um sorry I guess you found them_

**Kairi:** I forgive you...Kawaii!

**Kairi runs over to the CST and glomps them:** You two are so CUTE!

**Chibi Sora & Chibi Roxas:** **Yay Kwairi!**

**Namine giggles:** That's what I thought!

**Riku sighs:** Why isn't there a Chibi Riku?

_Just wait...Anyways back to teh fic!_

**Disclaimer:** What I don't have, is what I don't own...Sounds poetic right?

**Roxas:** Yeah right...

_Grr..._

A/N Well you've been waiting for it, so here it is. The concluding part of Seph's past!

* * *

**Seph's past pt4**

Alanna lay on the hospital bed, admiring the golden ring around her finger. Her eyes closed to the memory of that night.

_She laid in his arms, his sliver locks and her shimmering blond hair surrounded them._

_"Do you...Do you love me?" He asked her, as he stroked her hair._

_"What do you think?" She replied gazing at him._

_He merely smirked_

_"My answer not good enough?"_

_"You didn't give one"_

_"Oh Seph must you fight on this night too?"_

_He clasped her hand"Then answer me this..."_

_He leaned down to her ear and whispered that question._

_She placed her hand on her stomach and gave her answer._

She opened her eyes and rubbed her slightly bulky stomach "Little one...You'll meet him soon...Then you'll see why I love him..."

The door to her room opened as Minara stepped in. A smile always graced her lips, as she met up with her childhood friend, her sister.

"Hey Anna!" Minara exclaimed, while placing another bouquet of flowers in her room. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still pregnant Min" Alanna replied with a chuckle.

Minara took her seat by her bedside "Then what about my cute nephew?"

"He's actually been quiet, I think he's waiting for his daddy to come back."

Minara sighed "I can't believe he actually went on that mission."

Alanna looked down "Don't blame him, he had to go but he promised me this was his last"

Minara clenched her fist "It better be! Captain or not, I'll give a piece of my mind!"

Alanna chuckled "And here I thought you'd only slobber over men"

Minara stood up proud "I've changed my ways!" (Besides it's my mission issued by the Captain to look after you. As well as my own)

Alanna gazed at the door _'Come back soon Seph...He won't wait for long...'_

_Meanwhile in a plane, so many kilometres away..._

Sephiroth was extremely happy. Not only was the mission a success, he was going back home to his new family: Alanna and his son.

"Captain good job, wasn't it?"His new Lieutenant asked.

"Indeed it was," He looked at each of them in the eye "and due to that I'm allowing our squad to go on vacation"

The whole of the 7th Squad gasped. "You really mean it?"

Sephiroth smiled "Of course, besides I'm going to need a holiday because of what's waiting for me"

"Oh I hear ya Captain! Congrats on advance!" The whole of the squad cheered.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and pondered on what did actually wait for him.

_I wonder who he'll look like more._

* * *

"I never did find out" Sephiroth murmured as he turned away.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"There was an accident on the plane...Only a few survivors...Myself and few of the squad members...Even though I made it alive...The news made it out that everyone died before we were found...So when I went back...There was no-one to go back to...She..."

He sighed and turned to face Cloud. A sad expression on his face "They told me she died days after giving birth...I wasn't there to ease her stress. The illness took over her, from being so weak...She couldn't...She couldn't live after that..."

He hands were clenched as he looked down in shame "And it was my fault...She thought I was dead"

The silence was broken as the door opened to reveal a tearful Aerith. Both Sephiroth and Cloud turned to face her.

"You were listening...The whole time?"

She could only nod before running to comfort her brother.

"Oh Seph...You've been through so much...And there was no-one to help you..."

Sephiroth placed his arms around his sister "Don't cry...I let it go a long time ago..."

"Seph...What about your son...Did he..." Cloud dared to ask.

Sephiroth let go of Aerith, as she wondered the same thing. He turned away from the two.

* * *

_"Oh Anna he's beautiful!"_

_Alanna smiled weakly as she held her baby boy in her arms **"He looks like Seph"**_

_Minara looked closely at him "Hmm...But he has your eyes..."_

_Alanna closed her eyes wearily **"Is that so..."**_

_Minara held her "Anna you got to stay awake! The Captain could be here any minute!"_

_Her eyes open **"Seph..."** She looked at the door hoping he would return to her any moment._

_Yet he did not come..._

_She waited and waited until she heard what she feared the most._

_Alanna sat still not wanting to feel anything anymore. _

_Her baby beside her was asleep.__ His innocent slumber would protect him. She smiled weakly._

**_"I'm sorry little one...I guess you won't meet him after all..."_**

_The machine beside her began to bleep frantically. " Anna! Hang on!" Minara pleaded beside her._

_Doctors and nurses tried their best to stop the attack._

_Alanna eyes began to close slowly **"Take...Care of him...Min...Take care...Of..."**_

_"Anna!"_

* * *

"My son is alive and well...He-"Sephiroth turned to face them once more "He is the reason why I'm here"

A realization hit Aerith "I can't believe I didn't notice..."

"What are talking about?" Cloud was confused.

"Sora and Roxas's friend...He's..." She looked at Sephiroth "The resemblance between you two was so uncanny...Yet I didn't know then..."

Sephiroth wanted to know, he wanted to know if his search had ended. Had he finally found his lost son?

"Aeris...What is this boy's name?"

"His name...Is Riku"

Sephiroth closed his eyes "Then it's over..."

* * *

Dun-Dun! I bet you guys saw that coming! Riku is Seph's son! Kind of a sad moment right? I'm sorry I had to kill Alanna off but you'll be happy to know Minara is still alive and looks after Riku...More on that later...Well this ends Seph's story for now so I can focus on other moments. Reviews would be awesome!!

Riku: I'm their cousin now?

_I guess you are, you got a problem?_

Riku: Actually I don't, it stops weird Sora/Riku and Roxas/Riku fics from happening!

Roxas: My..Eyes...They...BURN!!

_Ahem anyways **Review!**_


	16. Thank You

Hey again!

**Namine:** You're back!

_Yeah, after a nice sleep..._

**Sora:** You've been asleep for a week?!

_Um, not quite like that Sora. Anyways where's the CST or SCT?_

**Kairi: **Oh they're sleeping. Roxas fed them chocolate and they got all hyper.

_ROXAS!!_

**Roxas: **What?

_You know exactly what!_

**Roxas mumbles: **...Sorry...

_What was that?_

**Sora hands Roxas his megaphone: **Use this!

**Roxas stares at Sora, then at the megaphone, then at Sora again: **...

_...Um okay..._

**Riku:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm sad my (OC) mum died too...Sniff...

**Kairi & Namine comfort Riku: **Aww...

_This moment is dedicated to my mum, who's really ill right now._

**Sora: **I hope your mum gets well soon!

_Aww thanks Sora!_

A/N: Stopping disclaimers now!

* * *

_**Than**__**k ****Y****ou**_

Cloud sat by their bed and watched silently as Aerith murmured in her sleep. He checked her temperature and sighed at the result.

_Her fever isn't going down...Aerith..._

He stroked her hair and gave a kiss on her forehead before going to see the boys downstairs.

Roxas and Sora sat at the table eating their breakfast in silence. They looked up when their father entered the room.

"Dad...How is she?" Sora asked.

Cloud shook his head "Not good, her fever is still high."

Sora looked down "Poor mum..."

Roxas wanted to do something, he wanted to help her. So he spoke out "Dad...Can we stay at home today?"

Sora looked at his brother with confusion before turning to his father again "Yeah can we?"

Cloud crossed his arms "But you'll be missing out on your studies, and I'm sure your mum wouldn't appreciate that."

"Dad we'll get notes off Riku and the others! Please dad...I..." Roxas looked down, the words he wanted to say trying to come out.

Sora ruffled Roxas' hair with a small smile. "Tell him Rox; tell dad what you want to do"

Roxas looked up Sora and gave a nod "I want to help mum get better..."

Cloud sighed "I guess one day wouldn't hurt."

"Yay! Time to help mummy!" Sora exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Sora you're such a kid."

Roxas smiled slightly, as he watched his brother run upstairs. _Thanks Sora..._

* * *

With the boys busy downstairs, Cloud went to check on Aerith. She was awake but looked slightly dazed. He took his seat beside the bed and checked her temperature.

_It's gone slightly down...But not so much..._

"Aerith?"

Her eyes focused on him, as she muttered something quietly but then she smiled.

"Cloud...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong" He replied stroking her cheek.

"I got sick...Now everyone's worried about me" She snuggled deeper into the duvet.

It was just like when they were little; Aerith would feel guilty for being sick, because in her mind she felt everyone was working hard for her. That's just the sort of person she was.

Cloud sighed; Aerith never changed her ways after all.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You work so hard for all of us. You deserve a holiday, even if it is an icky one"

Aerith giggled like a child "You said icky!"

Cloud pretended to think before replying "I guess I did"

Aerith giggled again this time at Cloud's act "Oh you're terrible at this!"

His eyes softened "Aerith you focus on getting better, me and the boys will hold the fort down"

Her eyes closed slowly as she drifted into sleep again. Cloud kissed her hand before stroking her hair again.

"I love you Aerith"

_I love you too..._

* * *

Sora made his way to his mother's room and quietly entered. He placed some of her flowers in the vase on her bedside. She was still fast asleep but he took his seat nonetheless.

"Hey mum..." He whispered quietly. She gave no response to his greeting but he smiled.

"You carry on sleeping; I'll just talk to you. Anyways you don't have to worry about the flowers, I took care of them and I think they like me" He added with a grin and a nod. Aerith shifted slightly but was still asleep. He crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Oh yeah you're probably wondering why I'm not in school, that's cos Rox told dad that he wanted to help you. I wanted too; I hope you're not mad." He opened his eyes to check if his mother woke up. She didn't so he continued. "That's good to know. Also, guess what? Rox is cooking dinner for you! What a surprise huh? Yeah, he's making chicken soup for you; I didn't know he could cook. I wish I could..."

Sora shook his head "But I've never seen him so happy before. I think you'd like his smile mum. Well," Sora stretched before getting up "I better go, dad told to talk to you for a little bit, cos it'll be Roxas' turn next. So see you later mum" He kissed his mother's forehead before leaving the room.

If he had stayed a minute more, he wouldn't have missed his mother's smile as she looked at the flowers. "Thank you Sora..."

"How was mum?" Roxas asked continuing to stir the saucepan.

"Mum was sleeping but I told her the things I wanted to say" Sora replied sitting at the dinner table.

Roxas nodded "That's good. Dad's gone to get more medicine for mum."

"Okay..."

Roxas turned to face Sora "What's wrong?"

Sora sighed before looking down "I wish I could help mum more"

"What do you mean? You took care of mum's flowers without killing them; they're like mum's other children!"

"I know, I know, but you're cooking for mum. That'll make her feel better"

Roxas sighed "How do you know mum won't feel better cos her flowers are being taken care of?"

Sora looked up "That's a good point...Mum would be happy wouldn't she?"

Roxas nodded and smiled slightly before turning to the stove again "Sora, be happy, I'm the twin who's supposed to be moody all the time."

Sora chuckled "You say that but even you're happy now!"

"I guess..."

Sora smiled as he watched his brother. "Thanks Roxas"

* * *

With the chicken soup done, Roxas went upstairs with tray-table (A/N Do they even exist?) in hand. Sora opened the door for him as he entered and closed it behind him.

His mother was awake looking at the flowers in the vase, with a smile.

_Told you Sora..._

"Hey mum, bought you some chicken soup made by me"

Aerith turned to face her other son and sat up. "I can't wait to try it!" She replied excited but still slightly dazed.

Roxas placed the tray-table on the bed in such a way that his mother could reach it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think...I'm getting better..." Aerith replied reaching for the spoon to eat the soup with.

Roxas watched his mother try the soup and waited for the reaction.

"Hmmm...This soup is delicious Roxas"

Roxas blushed a bit before rubbing his head "It's nothing, really"

Aerith took a few more spoons before placing the spoon in the bowl, then she turned to face him "You should give yourself more credit"

Roxas smiled "Well it's still nothing compared to your cooking mum"

Aerith smiled "Hmm Sora was right after all"

"Right about what?" Roxas asked confused

Aerith giggled a bit "Your smile"

Roxas cocked his head to the side "Huh?"

Aerith shook her head before closing her eyes "It was yummy, thanks Roxas...And tell Sora thanks...for the..."

She fell asleep once again. Roxas gave a kiss on her forehead before taking the tray-table away. He gave one last look before leaving her room.

_Don't worry I'll let him know about the flowers..._

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes to the see the clock state it being 2:30. The fact that the room was dark meant it was early morning. She felt much better; her fever had finally died down. She stretched and yawned. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping blond on the chair, then to the sleeping boys on either side of the end of the bed. Her lips formed a smile and she was truly thankful to have a family like them.

_So thank you..._

* * *

Aww family moment! Hoped you liked it, it took me longer to post this beacuse I was helping my mum in between but it's finally done! So I hoped you liked it and _**REVIEW please!**_


	17. Advice from a dropout

_Hey again guys and gals! Sorry about the whole chapter mess up, I promise it won't happen again!_

**Roxas:** Yeah right!

_(Ignores Roxas) Thanks for the reviews/PM! If I haven't replied please let me know!_

**Roxas:** Um hello?

_Oh hey!_

**Roxas:** ...

_No need to be upset! Be happy!_

**Roxas:** Okay whose been feeding you happy pills?

**Roxas turns to Sora**

**Sora:** What?

_No-one's been feeding me pills! I'm happy cos I got my results and they were GOOD!_

**Sora: **Well done!

**Riku, Kairi, Namine and CST/SCT claps**

_Thanks guys!_

**Roxas:** ...Great...

_Cos I'm happy, I'm gonna base this moment on you Roxas!_

**Roxas:** ...Whoopee

_Great to see your enthusiasm!_

**Roxas:** But I'm not...

**Sora:** Oh this moment comes from the great mind of Kinmoku2! Thanks for the ideas!

_Oh by the way this moment will feature a special guest...Who is it? Well you'll probably find out at the beginning!_

_No disclaimers cos they are annoying!_

* * *

_**Advice from a drop-out**_

Roxas swung on the swing for a few minutes before slowing down and coming to a rest, his skateboard popping out from its 'sheathe' on his back. The sky was getting darker and he knew that he'd return back to his house soon. Just thinking about what happened at home, still made him slightly angry but the rest of rage had settled down after going round the park a few times on his skateboard.

Footsteps were coming towards him and came to halt just behind him.

"Well, well what do we have here? Isn't past your bedtime kid?" A cocky voice asked him.

_Kid? Don't tell me, **he's** come to lecture me too?_

Roxas scowled "Why are you here?"

He heard some chuckling before a hooded man took his seat on the swing beside Roxas.

"It's a public place kid; I can be here if I want."

Roxas gave no response. He just wanted to be alone and that was all.

The hooded man fished out an ice-cream wrapper out of his pocket and held it out to Roxas.

Roxas just smirked, as he took the ice-cream offered to him.

The hooded man shook his head "Didn't your mother teach you not to take candy from strangers?"

Before opening the wrapper Roxas turned to him "One, this isn't candy and two you're no stranger, Axel"

'Axel' rubbed his head "How'd you know it was me?"

Roxas opened the wrapper and took a bite before replying "You always wear that black hooded cloak. If people didn't know better they would think you were a stalker or something. I'm just surprised you haven't been arrested yet"

'Axel' shook his head before putting the hood down, revealing large red spiky hair and emerald eyes with tattoos underneath them.

"Well," He took a bite of his ice-cream "You want to tell me why you're out staking out at the park instead of chilling at home?"

Roxas sighed "Well..."

He began to tell his story, Axel listening to every word. As much as Axel annoyed him _(for many reasons) _he had to admit Axel was a good guy when it came to listening.

"And that's it" Roxas finished as well finishing the ice-cream and throwing the wrapper in a nearby bin.

"So let me get this right, you had a big blow out with your pop cos he laughed when you said you wanted to be a chef?"

Strangely enough when he heard Axel say that, it made Roxas feel stupid for getting angry over that.

Axel chuckled breaking Roxas from his thoughts "Same old Roxas, you never change do you?"

Roxas shifted slightly on the swing "I guess it's stupid...But do you think dad will..."

Axel got up from his swing and tried to throw the wrapper in the bin, missing completely, which made Roxas laugh. "Listen Roxas," Roxas turned his attention to Axel.

"Don't let stupid things like this mess you up," Axel looked up to the sky "You have dreams, don't let them go..."

_Just like I did..._

He turned to face Roxas with a grin, readied his usual pose "Got it memorized?"

Roxas face palmed "Axel...I freaking already told you! I got every freaking thing memorized!"

Axel laughed before turning to walk away. "Well I gotta jet, I hope our little talk helped. Take care of Nami-"

"Screw you."

Axel stopped in his tracks "Come again?"

"I said screw you. You do this every time we meet."

He looked over his shoulder to see Roxas looking down "You think giving me a family special is going to help things with yourself? I don't think so."

Axel turned away "I left them a long time ago..."

At this point Roxas got up from his seat "So is that why you care now?"

"I made mistakes, tons of them when I was your age Rox. I made my pop's life hell. I made my mum worry and," His shoulders slumped "Kai and Nami...Scared. Do you really think they would give a damn about me?"

"Yes."

Axel gasped and turned to meet Roxas's eyes on him "They would give a damn, cos they ask me every single day, whether or not I had seen you or if you were doing well. I couldn't give them a straight answer, cos even I don't know that far. But you don't have to believe me, just go to them, once in a while and let them know."

Axel smiled "If I didn't know better...I'd say you cared about me"

Roxas smirked "Now you're just delusional"

Axel shook his head and gave a shrug "Don't know why I bother"

"Yeah you should stop trying"

"Okay, I'll go visit them. Just cos you gave advice doesn't make you an expert"

Roxas crossed his arms and with a grin, "Just cos you gave advice, doesn't mean you're not a drop-out!"

Axel remained on the spot before breaking the silence "Well you got me there"

They both laughed leaving the park. Parting to their separate ways both Axel and Roxas knew what to do.

**_Apologize._**

* * *

Roxas stood at the doorway, his father standing in front of him "Dad, I'm so-"He was interrupted by a hug. "No it was my fault, I didn't mean to laugh."

"But still I shouldn't have shouted and gotten angry at you"

"Can I safely say you two both acted like idiots?" His mother voice rang behind the two.

They came out of the embrace and turn to face her. With a grin Roxas replied "Yeah I'm an idiot but I'm no drop-out am I, mum?"

His mother gave a puzzled look before replying "Of course not, though I really hope not!" She ruffled his hair.

_I won't take the same path as you but I hope we'll meet somewhere in the middle, Axel..._

Axel was glomped by his two sisters with a hug as soon as he rang the doorbell and they opened the door.

"Hey, nice to see you two again"

Kairi was the first to come out of the trio hug and pointed a finger at him "Geez you're some older brother! You could have let us know how you were, you know! We were always worried sick about you!" She exclaimed.

Axel rubbed his head "I know, I know...I..."

At this point Namine looked up to see him and smiled "Axel, welcome home!"

Axel looked down to meet her gaze and smiled while ruffling her hair "Thanks, squirt. I'm glad you didn't turn into the red haired monster"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" A second later Kairi pounced on Axel, balling her fists on his chest.

"Kai, I'm sorry!" Axel managed to speak out.

She stopped her attack and grinned evilly "Not good enough" This time she tickled him.

"Oh...god...not...that...

At this point their parents came down to see what the racket was, only to find that their son had returned and said son was being tickled to death by their oldest daughter. Elena got the two to break up and bombarded Axel with questions. While Reno tried to calm her down.

Namine stood there smiling as she watched her family get together again. _Roxas, you made him come back...Didn't you? You really are...One of a kind..._

* * *

Aww, touching family moment at the end and yes we had some 'unhappy' Roxas at the beginning, which I hoped you liked Kinmoku2! (Thanks for the idea once again, I hoped you liked it!) Also, yes Reno and Elena are Axel's parents and his sisters are Namine and Kairi, if you just happened to miss that!

**Axel:** Does that mean I'm in another one of your fics?

_Um...Not quite you were just a special guest in this one..._

**Axel: **...Darn...

**Roxas:** Say Axel, what do you do now?

**Axel laughs nervously:** Nothing illegal or against the law if you're wondering!

**Roxas: **So you're a cop?

**Axel gasps:** How'd you know?

**Roxas face palms:** You just told me. **_Now._**

**Axel:** ...Oh...Oops

_Axel you're not very bright are you?_

**Axel (OOC):** ...You're mean!

_Sorry! Review please people! Oh and folks I've added a poll in my profile regarding how many more chapters/moments I should make, please vote!!  
_


	18. Wishes

**Wishes**

It was pouring outside. Riku watched his remaining classmates leave with their parents and he was sat waiting for his Aunt to pick him up. Miss Ikaria, his teacher was happy to watch him, although, she was currently preoccupied cleaning the room. Riku offered to help but she politely refused, saying the birthday boy should be happy and not do any work, so he chose to sit.

Usually when Riku was alone, he'd think. Think more than a seven year old should and it was always about the same thing.

_**His parents.**_

Though his Aunt often tells him about them, it just wasn't _enough_. He'd always wondered why he couldn't have a mum and dad. Sure he had his Aunt and absolutely loved her. It just wasn't the _same_.

For as long as he could remember, he'd secretly wished at every birthday that he could see his parents. No more than that, to meet them, if only for a day. But so far it hasn't come true. He thought today will be the birthday that he'd wish for something different because Riku knew more than a seven year old should,

_**Wishes don't come true.**_

Just then his Aunt came through the door, slightly wet from the rain and with a grin her eyes on him "Sorry I'm late kiddo!"

Riku smiled and shook his head "It's okay Aunt Min" Minara gave a quick thanks to Miss Ikaria before leaving with Riku.

"So kiddo, how was your day?"

"It was alright, everyone wished me happy birthday and Sora got mad cos I'm one year older than he is, before he is!" Riku added with a small laugh before returning to his quiet normal self.

As Minara began to park Riku set his eyes on their home.

"Sora and the others will be there, won't they?"

Minara eyes widened slightly but turned to face Riku after the car came to a stop. "Err...What do you mean Riku?" She asked slightly nervous.

Riku smiled "Aw c'mon Aunt Min! You always hold a 'surprise' party for me on my birthday!"

Minara sighed then smiled and ruffled Riku's hair "Well you got me kiddo...But you will have a surprise this time"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Riku asked smoothing his hair.

Minara winked "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Riku shook his head "Well I guess I can wait"

"Right, so it's time to go!"

The pair got out of the car, Minara locked it and they made their way to their home.

"You know," Minara began, as she fumbled with the house keys "I have a feeling your wish will come true this time"

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"N-nothing!" Minara desperately tried to open the door quickly as she could, while Riku stared with confusion at his Aunt's strange behaviour.

_'Phew, nearly spilled the beans there...'_

The two entered the dark house. Riku entered the living room with a smile as the lights turned to reveal his friends and their families standing by the table laid with party food.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU!" They all exclaimed, including Minara who was right behind him.

Riku rubbed his head, no matter how many times they did it, he'd always get embarrassed.

"T-thanks" Riku replied with red in his cheeks.

"Well go on kiddo, go and greet your guests!" Minara added with a soft push.

As Riku talked with his friends, Minara made her way to Aerith.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe it alright, I'm sure Riku will be happy"

Minara shook her head "No, he'll be more than that..."

"Hmm?"

"He's always wanted to know, wanted to meet his parents. To think he has that chance, I'm just...Just happy for him"

Aerith placed a hand on her shoulder "Minara you've taken care of him since his birth, you will always have a special place in his heart"

Minara smiled "Yeah...Thanks Aerith!"

"Well that's what sister's in law do for each other. I'm sure Alanna regarded you as a sister, it's the least I can do for her. I've never met her but the way Seph talks about her..."

"She was incredible...I only wish she could..." Minara looked at Riku with a sad smile.

"We know...And more importantly" Aerith looked at Riku "He knows it too."

"You remind me of her...Well her gentle side that is!" Minara added with a laugh as she faced Aerith.

Aerith met her gaze and smiled "Is that so? I'm sure we would have got on well together as well as teasing Seph!"

"Hmm..."

As his friends gathered around him by the table, the lights went out once more, as Minara brought the cake already alight with seven candles burning brightly. They began to sing the birthday song while Riku thought about his wish looking at the candles.

_I want to wish for something else...But Aunt...She said my wish might come true...Seven is lucky...So maybe...Just...One... More...Time._

Riku with his mind set on his wish was ready to blow out the candles the moment they finished singing.

"Happy birthday to you!"

_I wish I could meet my mum and dad._

He blew out the candles and everyone clapped. The lights turned on and there stood someone Riku had never met before.

He had long silver hair and green emerald eyes which were currently looking at him. The room went slient as they watched Riku walk to him.

Sephiroth knelt down so he was at Riku's height. Riku merely stared at him with both curiosity and familiarity.

"Do you know who I am, Riku?"

A realization hit Riku and he immediately put his arms around him "You're my...You're my dad!"

Sephiroth return the embrace "Yes and you're my son...I'm sorry for being so late. Seven years is really bad timing!" Sephiroth tried to joke (A/N Tried being the key word folks!)

Riku shook his head in the hug "No...It doesn't matter...You're finally here!"

Sephiroth pulled out and saw Riku was crying "It's alright..." He wiped away the tears "You don't have to cry, I'm here now"

"I know..." Riku pulled himself together and hugged his father again. "I'm just so happy"

Sephiroth picked him up "Me too" He added with a smile.

"So wait," Sora put his hand on his head "Your dad is Unkie Sephy and cos Unkie Sephy is mum's brother that makes him our uncle and you our cousin"

"Yes Sora, I'm glad you understand!" Riku exclaimed.

"So we are family!" Sora hugged his old friend and new cousin while Roxas wanted more chocolate cake.

Sora joined his brother and Riku went over to his Aunt.

He gave her a big hug which shocked her.

"What was that for?"

Riku smiled "Can't I hug my favourite Aunt?"

Minara grinned and ruffled his hair "Of course you can, although," She looked at Aerith who was giving tips to her brother "I may have competition now"

Riku laughed "Aunt Aerith is nice but you will always be number one!"

"Aww...Thanks kiddo!"

"Hey did you know about dad all this time?"

Minara shook her head "I was in dark just as you were, but it was couple of days back. You were at school and Aerith paid me a visit. I didn't know she would bring her brother who just happened to be the Ca- I mean your father. I did have a slight heart attack but I'm over it." Minara added with a nervous chuckle which made Riku shake his head.

"So kiddo what do you think?"

Riku touched his key pendant on his necklace. The design different to that of Sora's and Roxas's it was a reddish blue colour with a bat wing on one side and Angel wing on the other(A/N KH reference!) Then looked at his father "He's..." Sephiroth turned to face him with a smile and he smiled back "What I always thought he'd be like"

"That's good, so how about he stay with us?"

Riku turned to Minara "You mean..."

"Of course silly! You didn't think you could leave your Auntie all alone now did you!"

Riku frowned slightly and looked down "You know I wouldn't ever leave you alone...You looked after me all these years..."

Minara placed a hand on his head "Thanks kiddo"

Riku looked up at her "I should be thanking you"

Minara smiled "You brought me happiness just like your mother did"

"Mum...I know mum can't come back...But it's alright...Next time I'll wish for something else..."

_'Something for you Aunt Min'_

He gave his Aunt another hug '_Cos I know wishes do come true after all'_

Aww another family moment and Riku and Sephy are reunited at last! Yay!

**Chibi Riku:** Yay daddy!

**Riku:** Um...Is that supposed to be me?

_Sure why not?_

**Kairi & Namine pick up CR**: Aww so Kawaii!

**Sora:** Yay Riku's our cousin!

**Roxas:** Um we kinda figured that out last time, remember?

**Sora:** Oh yeah! That's when Riku mentioned about those Sora/Riku and Riku/Ro-

**Roxas:** DON'T SAY IT!

_Um maybe you should stop Sora!_

**Sora:** Okay! Everybody REVIEW!


	19. First Words

I am so sorry guys for not updating! It's just been hectic since I've gone back to college, but hopefully I'll able to update weekly again soon!Thanks for the reviews guys!

**CST: Yay you're bwack!**

**Roxas:** So much for going on holiday

_What?_

**Namine:** Don't mind him! Stop being silly Roxas!

**Roxas blushes and turns away:** ...Sorry...

_Hehe!_

**Sora:** We missed you!

_Really?_

**Kairi:** Uh-huh!

_Say where's Riku?_

**Sora:** Oh Chibi Riku fell alseep on his lap so he can't move, he's over there!

**Riku waves**

**Namine:** Aww you look so cute!

**Riku & Roxas:** Huh?

**Namine:** I meant Chibi Riku!

**Riku & Roxas:** Oh...

_Anyways on with the next moment, which will start the rest of the moments based on Aeris & Cloud's past together, so Clerith fluffyness ahead! Oh by the way I think I'll do 10 more before I stop the fic, unless you guys vote for more, that's the amount I'm aiming for!_

* * *

_**First Words**_

_'Those were the first words you said'_

Spring cleaning officially started in Aerith's mind as she rummaged through the attic to find out what junk she could get rid of.

_"_Cloud, why do you and the boys still think you can chuck just about anything in here?_ " _She asked shaking head pointing at the piles of boxes full of various books _(Though Aerith swore they were comics)_ and old stuff plushies, not including, of course, Clucky the Fourth and even if Roxas didn't admit it, Bob Quadro.

Cloud sheepishly rubbed his head "Cos you're not as lazy as we are" He replied with a chuckle.

Aerith sighed and picked up a box and handed it to a very reluctant Cloud "So you can start un-lazy yourself with these boxes!" Cloud was about to go downstairs when he noticed some photographs in the boxes.

"Hey Aer," He took the photos out of the boxes "There's some photos here" Aerith walked over and looked at the photos. In one of them, Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa all stood by one another in the park. Sephiroth was standing by Aerith with a slight smile on his face. Aerith was holding her brother's right arm and Tifa's left hand laughing. Tifa waved with her other hand, grinning at Cloud. While Zack behind them, thought it was funny to mess up his little brother's hair and Cloud was not too happy with that.

Aerith giggled "Oh this is when Seph and I came to stay with you guys, the first time we went to the park!" Cloud smiled fondly "Yeah...Those were the good days huh?"

"Hey Mum! You have any more boxes?" Sora asked with Roxas in tow, though his question was answered when he saw the many boxes littered around the floor. He sweat dropped "Never mind, we got them" He added with a sigh.

Roxas noticed his parents smiling at a photograph and the fact they simply ignored Sora, which was a first as **_no-one _**_ignored_ Sora.

"Dad, Mum? What are you looking at?" Roxas peered over to see the same photograph.

"Hey, is that you when you were younger?"

Aerith nodded her head "Yep, see you're a splitting image of your father, Roxas"

Roxas shook his head "No kidding"

"I want to see! I want to see!" Sora exclaimed pushing his brother out of the way "H-hey!"

Sora eyes widened "Oh wow, there's Uncle Sephy, and Uncle Zack oh and Aunt Tifa!"

"We grew up together; your Aunt Tifa would often visit us because of your mother"

"Hey how did you and dad meet, mum?" Roxas asked his mother.

The two looked at one another before starting.

"Well..."

* * *

It was raining that day. An eight year old girl and her older brother came out of the car with some of their bags of clothes. The blond woman let them into the house before returning to the car to get the remaining bags. The little girl clung to her brother who patted her head sadly. No child should be without their parents, but for now he'll have to be strong, for her.

"Zack, Cloud! Come on down, they've arrived!" Mrs Strife exclaimed as she entered the house, setting the bags on the ground beside her and left for the kitchen. The first son to come down was the spiky raven Zack. He had been friends with Sephiroth and only a few months younger than him.

Zack had an apologetic face "Sorry bro, about what happened man" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sephiroth smiled as best as he could, but it just didn't come out. Zack understood and turned his attention on the girl. He squatted down as she was short "Don't worry, Aer! Everything will be alright you still have your brother and you'll have me and Cloud!" Aerith simply averted her gaze downwards. Zack sighed as he got up again.

"I'm sorry Zack, thanks for the welcome but Aeris is still taking the news hard"

"I know," He went to pick up the bags "Don't worry about it" He added as he went up the stairs.

Mrs Strife ushered the two into the living room where they took off their coats and sat down for nice hot drink of coco. Aerith fell asleep in her brother's arms after finishing her drink.

"Thanks for taking us in, Mrs Strife"

She shook her head "Of course I'll take you kids in! Ilfana and I were close friends," Her voice went quiet. "I'm not about to leave you two alone"

Mrs Strife looked sadly at Aerith "Poor girl, she's been through a lot"

Sephiroth stroked her hair "She shouldn't have to...It shouldn't have happened..."

She nodded "...Your parents were good people"

"I know...I know..." Sephiroth tried so hard to keep his emotions at bay. He needed to, for Aeris.

Mrs Strife got up "Well I'm going to get dinner ready, if you need anything else just call, okay Sephiroth?" Sephiroth nodded and with that she left the room.

He sat there in silence, wondering what he should do now. He looked down at his sister. What could he do to make her smile again?

"Hey Seph...It'll be alright..." He looked up to meet Cloud, hands in his pockets.

The blond hair boy was Zack's younger brother and some months older than Aerith.

"I know it'll be...It's just..." He looked down at Aerith again. Cloud looked down at her and never thought he'd see the happiest girl in his class, the way she was now. Her cheeks, red and puffy were stained with tears. He frowned slightly, Aerith shouldn't be like this.

"...Aerith..."

Dinnertime was no better. Aerith still didn't utter a word but she was eating at least. The boys tried to change the mood by talking about other things but nothing worked. Aerith still remained quiet.

It was bedtime and after being showed their rooms: Sephiroth moved in with the boys, while Aerith got her own room. Mrs Strife offered to stay with her but she politely shook her head.

Aerith could not sleep; she wondered what she would do now, without her mummy and daddy. She wondered if her big brother Seph was alright and wondered why. Why her parents were gone.

Her door creaked open slowly and her eyes closed quickly. Footsteps approached her bed, as something soft was put next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to see a Moogle plush next to her. Aerith turned to see that Cloud was the one in her room, by her bed. He smiled slightly "Sorry for scaring and waking you, I just thought Mr Moogles would help you tonight" Aerith had a confused look on her face. "My dad," Cloud struggled for the words but they came through "My dad gave it to me when I was little...It's something that reminds me of him...The good times...Hopefully Mr Moogles would remind you of your dad" He added looking down.

Aerith immediately hugged him without warning "A-Aerith?"

"T-Thank you...Cloud..." She whispered.

Cloud hugged back "That's the first words I heard you say all night..." They came out of their embrace. "Are you going to be alright?"

Aerith looked at Mr Moogles before looking at Cloud again. With a small smile she replied "Yeah...I think I will be..."

* * *

Well that's the first one; I think I'll do a couple since we haven't had much Clerith-ness in this fic!

**Sora: **So that means we won't be in this fic for a while?

_Well yes...Maybe you'll turn up in the later ones!_

**Roxas: **Thank God for that! Holiday Time!

_I said MAYBE!_

**Roxas:** Darn...

_Well I hope you liked it folks! Remember vote if you want more moments!  
_

**Sora:** REVIEW!!


	20. That Girl

Hey guys!

Everyone else: WHERE WERE YOU!!!

_Hehe...Yeah sorry about that!_

**Sora:** My gosh we thought something happened to you!

**Roxas:** Wouldn't be too bad though...

_Thumps Roxas on the head_

**Roxas: **O-

_(Smiles) Hehe I know you missed me!_

_**CSRRKN: YAY!**_

_(Blinks) Wait who's K & N?_

_**Chibi Kairi and Chibi Namine:** _**It's us swilly!**

_(Blinks again) Um...Okay?_

**Kairi & Namine (Pick up their...um younger selves..):** SO CUTE!!

_That's everyone right?_

**Riku:** Except me...

_Now it's everyone!_

**Riku:** ...Darn

But seriously I had some stuff goin on but enough about that! Hehe I've just realized that I've totally made Zack and Tifa childless (Meaning right now they have no kid) Which is kind of strange since they're married and all. So I was thinking who their kid should be (I really didn't want to make an OC) but I have the answer and she comes in the form of Xion (Shion) from 358/2 Days. If you don't who she is, look her up! She totally has the features of Tifa and Zack in her! So um I was hoping you guys and gals could pretend like she was already there and all since I'm really lazy to edit all the chapters...

Also I was thinking who Riku should hook up with...

**Sora:** So yay! We have another cousin!

_Um yep!_

**Riku: **...Wait what was that last line?

_Oh nothing *-*  
_

**Riku:** Um...What is that...No never mind...

_Hehe..._

So I was going to continue with some more Clerith but let me just do this moment right here!

* * *

That Girl**  
**

_'I remember when I was very young,_

_I went to visit my mum._

_I didn't think I'll meet her there,_

_That Girl,_

_Who made my day.'_

Riku of age 5, stood before a small memorial in the park, dedicated to someone he had never met but someone he knew was important to him.

"Is that someone special to you?" A voice asks, _one he'll never ever forget._

He turns around and sees a girl slightly shorter than him, with some roses in her hand. She had short black hair and blue eyes, similar to those of Sora and Roxas. He knows this and for some reason trusts her.

He nods his head "This is for my mum, I never got to meet her"

The girl understands and looks at the memorial. "It's pretty..." The girl places one of her roses on the memorial.

Riku looks back again "I guess..."

"My grandpa is here too," The girl says, still kneeling down "I never got to meet him either"

Riku looks apologetic but the girl smiles still "But I know he wouldn't want me to be sad..."

She gets up and turns to face him "So you don't be sad either!" The girl's smile is contagious and Riku ends up smiling too.

"See you have a nice smile" The girl's smile widens and they both face each other for a while.

"Riku, time to go now honey!" His Aunt shouts for him.

He mutters a thank you and waves goodbye to the girl before running off to his Aunt.

The girl stares at him while he goes.

'Riku, huh?'

_'I remember when I was young,_

_Me and my dad went to visit my mum._

_I didn't think we'd meet again,_

_That Girl,_

_Who went away'  
_

Riku now age 7, along with his father and aunt visit his mother's memorial. The girl he met again last year comes to see him.

"That man is your dad, isn't he?"

Riku nods smiling "Yeah he came back on my birthday!"

"I'm glad" This time she isn't smiling and has a sad look on her face.

He asks her what's wrong but that seems to make her worse.

"I'm going away..." She finally replies and he doesn't know what to say.

But he doesn't need to when she hugs him instead.

"I'm glad I met you Riku"

He's confused because she says it like she's never coming back.

"I will see you again, won't I?"

She doesn't reply his question but says something else "Xion"

"Huh?"

"You don't my name yet, it's Shion but call me Xion"

"Xion...I'll see you again won't I?"

She pulls away "I don't know...But...Thank you" With that she runs away, leaving Riku confused and alone.

At 15, Riku visits his mother once again. He knows that girl he met 8 years ago won't come back to see him again.

"Riku"

He turns around and doesn't see that girl, but sees a teenager instead. With long black hair and blue eyes that never seem to change.

"Xion"

With the same smile that never seems to fade she says,

"This time, I'm here to stay"

_I remember that day,_

_When we went to visit mum,_

_That Girl,_

_Came back,_

_And said my name, _

_My life was never ever the same,_

_**Again.**_

* * *

Woot I'm back baby!

Oh wow I made a drabble/Poetry thingy this time, it wasn't my intention but I hoped it worked! By the way if you were wondering Tifa and Zack live further away from the others, so Xion and Riku couldn't have met before, but um yeah! I hope you like Xion's character, it's hard to get it right since I haven't played the game yet (C'mon hurry up Square Enix!) But I hope you guys liked it and REVIEW!!!


	21. First Christmas

Hey guys and gals, I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus and all, but I wanted to give you one last update before 2008! I was meant to post an update on the 21st which would mark one year since I wrote this fic. (1 YEAR B'DAY Booyah!) But I didn't get a chance to then, so well here I am giving you the update you deserve!

Thankies to all of you nice people who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you like Xion so um yeah! _(Hugs!)_

_**Thanks to: and FairLockheart for faving this fic!**_

**Louie:** Well I don't think Riku and Xion are even distant cousins...Though I'm not really sure myself, lol! Thanks for the ideas, I'll try and use them but thankies for reviewing!

**Sora:** Woah it's already been 1 year...And um...9 days!

**Roxas:** _(Mumbles)_ One year of hell...

_Hey! I haven't been that mean!_

**Sora:** Yeah she hasn't!

**Roxas:** ...Not to anyone who isn't me!

_...Oh yeah..._

**Roxas:** (Facepalms)

**Namine:** Oh cheer up Roxy!

**Roxas:** _(Blushes) _Um you're not supposed to call me that in public...

_Why not Roxy?_

**Roxas:** _(Goes redder)_ S-shut...Up!

**Namine: **Oh look mistletoe! You know what that means Roxas!

**Roxas:**_ (Dies of embarrassment) _

**Namine:** Eh, Roxas?

**CSRRKNX:** **Where are our Christmas presents?**

_(Looks up at initials)Oh...Yep that's everyone! (Hands out stuff Moogle plushies to chibis and to readers!)_

**CSRRKNX: YAY!**

**Xion:** So this is where you guys hang out huh?

**Kairi:** Oh hey Xion haven't seen you in a while!

**Riku:** Well she did only get introduced last chapter, remember?

**Kairi:** ...Oh that makes sense! _(Goes to play with chibis)_ SO CUTE!

**Riku:** So err are you going to move on to the chapter now?

_Oh sorry I got back into the Christmas mood even though Christmas was last week...Cough..._

**Riku:** _(Sighs)_

**Xion:** Aww...Well Merry Christmas everyone!

**Riku:** ...Okay fine...

_Yay...But yeah...I better get going now..._

**A/N:** Moment is in the past wayyyy back to little Cloud and Aerith, enjoy guys and gals! Christmas spirit loves on!

**First Christmas**

"Hey wake up! Aww, Seph!" Aerith repeatedly shook her older brother but still he wouldn't wake up. So she went straight to her last resort...Jumping on him.

That seemed to do the trick, since seconds later her brother awoke, the air literally sucked out of him. Aerith smiling got off him and stood by his bed looking so innocent.

"...What's...Wrong?" Her brother asked trying to regain the air to breathe again.

Aerith's smile widened as she pointed to the window. "You got to look Seph!"

Able to breathe again, Sephiroth groaned slightly and sat up, turning to look at the window.

It was snowing outside. The back garden was white, not a speck of ground could be seen. The roofs of houses hidden beneath a veil of snow. It truly looked like a winter wonderland. Aerith laughed as she skipped to the window. She tiptoed to see the wonder outside, her arm against the windowsill as she sighed happily. Sephiroth smiled watching his sister so content. Minutes after, he joined her in the snow gazing, Aerith hummed as she watched.

Aerith stopped humming, which caught the attention of her brother. "Hey, Seph," She asked with her eyes glued on the winter scenery.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the snow is a present from daddy and mummy?"

Sephiroth gasped slightly, his sister now looking at him with her eyes waiting for an answer. Sephiroth knelt down to her level and ruffled her hair. "Yes, they wanted us to be happy this Christmas."

Tears rolled down her cheeks with his response. Sephiroth pulled Aerith into a hug and patted her back softly.

"...I...Won't...Be...Able to...Give...Them...My..."

Sephiroth let go of her and tilted her chin up, her puffy eyes looking at him. "...The present you can give them is your smile. They love seeing you happy, remember?"

Aerith stood still, looking down for a minute before rubbing her eyes. She sniffed and looked at her brother. With a smile, she said "Thanks Big Brother!" and hugged him again.

The five had just finish their breakfast; the fifth person being Tifa, Aerith's best friend and a neighbour who was staying with them during the Winter Holidays.

"Thanks Aunt Arielle, for the breakfast! Can we go play now?" Aerith asked with the patent puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty, please?" Tifa joined in, smiling at Aerith.

Cloud and Zack wanting nothing more to go out joined in the pleas "Yeah please mum..."

"Mummy...Please?" Zack added with a baby voice.

Arielle sighed at their behaviour before replying "Oh go on then, just make sure to wrap up tight..."

The five immediately dashed out before she could finish. Arielle shook her head "...Why do I bother?"

She looked outside through the kitchen window and smiled. "Kids will be kids..."

Aerith and Tifa decided to make snow angels, while Zack and Cloud began to build a snowman. Sephiroth watched on feeling bored, when an idea hit him. Smirking, he took a handful of snow in his gloved hands and formed a snowball.

"Um bro I think we should make his head bigger!"

"Are you sure I mean-"

SPLAT!

Cloud wiped some of the snow off his hair and looked at it, as if he was hit by something revolting.

Zack burst out laughing and seconds later he too got hit by a snowball but instead of being shocked, he looked at Sephiroth, and laughed evilly. Cloud shuddered at his brother's evil aura "Kuku...You wanna fight me Seph?"

Sephiroth responded by hurdling a snowball towards them. Cloud, unfortunately got hit, again, only this time he landed on the ground.

Zack got angry "HEY! NO-ONE, I MEAN NO-ONE, HITS CLOUD WITH A SNOWBALL, EXECPT ME!"

Sephiroth laughed "Well you better get me back then...That is if you can!" Then proceeded to fire snowballs at Zack.

"Oh Sh-"

Aerith and Tifa got up from the ground to see Sephiroth locked into a snowball battle. Is it called a battle, if only one person is left standing?

Tifa sighed "...Boys..."

"YOU GET HIM SEPH!"Aerith cheered.

Tifa blinked then began cheering for Sephiroth. Poor Zack, no-one wanted to cheer for him...He was knock out on the ground after all...

"A-Achoo!" Cloud sneezed for the tenth time already, while Zack shivered. Arielle shook her head at her two sons "I not going to say I told you so, but you really should have wrapped up warm!"

Tifa helped Zack to drink his soup by feeding it to him. He was so delirious he thought she was a Christmas elf.

"Thanks nice elf...You're a good elf! Santa would be proud!"

"...Um...Thanks, I think?"

Aerith wrapped a blanket around Cloud as he snuggled Mr Moogle.

"Thanks...Aerith" Cloud then fell asleep on the couch.

She smiled as she ruffled his spiky hair. "Get better soon" She whispered before turning to face her brother.

Sephiroth watched the snow falling through the window. Aerith went to join him.

"First Christmas without mother and father"

Aerith shook her head "Nope," He turned to look at her "Mum and Dad are always here!"

He smiled ruffling her hair once more, before turning to look out the window again.

_Merry Christmas mummy and daddy! Thanks for the present, everyone liked it! _

Aww...Sweet little Aerith! Well that's it for my update of 2008! I wish everyone a happy new year and I will see you in 2009!_ (Goes to revise)_

**Roxas:** Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! YES!

_Hmm, what was that?_

**Roxas:** Nothing!

**Sora:** Happy,

**Riku:** New,

**Kairi:** Year,

**Namine:** Everyone!

**Xion:** Bye for now!

**CSRRKNX: YAY!**

**Roxas:** ...Yay...

**REVIEW!**


	22. First Kiss

Whoa!

**Sora:** WHERE WERE YOU?

_Well I had exams and uh-_

**Roxas:** ...Darn she's back...

_...Shut up..._

**Roxas: (Smirks)** someone's a LITTLE cranky!

_No that's just you!_

**Roxas:** ...

**Sora: (laughs)** Heh! She got you there!

**Roxas: (Glares with his look of DOOM)** ...You just made that up!

_So what?_

**Roxas:** ...I hate Y-

_I love you too Roxy!_

**Roxas: (Blushes and Mumbles)** ...So...Much...

_Hehe anyways with Valentine's day tomorrow I figured now would be a good time for Clerith goodness!_

**Sora: **Aww so we're not in this one?

_Sorry Sora! _

**Roxas: (Grins)** Yes!

_But I promise you __**and**__ Roxas will be in the next one!_

**Roxas:** ...Darn...

**Sora:** Yay!

**Reviews:**

**Bekah:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like this fic!

_Thankies for the reviews for last chapter and all the favs! And I keep forgetting to mention THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_**Warning: **__Forecasted to be some fluff ahead!_

_

* * *

_**First Kiss**

'_...Zack you are SO DEAD!'_

Cloud sat on the floor thinking of ways to murder his older brother once he got home or better yet as soon as he saw him.

What happened was that Zack had told Cloud to meet him in his homeroom for something _'urgent'_. So Cloud made his way there, finding that Aerith was at her desk and she explained that Tifa told her to wait here for her. At that moment the door clicked and Zack's annoying grin and Tifa's smile could be seen through the door window. Zack waved goodbye and muttered a _'good luck' _before Tifa dragged him away. The two came to a conclusion that Zack and Tifa had set them both up and this brings us to the current time.

Aerith sighed; bringing Cloud out of his _'Zack is going to die in so many ways' _thought trail.

"We're stuck here, huh?" She murmured stretching.

"I guess so; I wonder why they set us up?" Cloud leaned his head against the wall.

Suddenly Aerith leaned her head against Cloud's shoulder. He tensed slightly but relaxed when he heard her giggle.

"Maybe they wanted us to talk..."

"But we always talk."

Aerith shook her head in disagreement "...Cloud...I feel like we've grown apart..."

She lifted her head away from Cloud's shoulder and looked down. Cloud turned to face her "You've been avoiding me Cloud...Do you not like me anymore?" She asked with hint of sadness.

Immediately Cloud felt guilty _'I would never...No, that isn't it. It's just...I'_ He reached out slowly to comfort her but froze _'...I think I'm falling...'_

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. She was currently sitting on his lap and it made her blush when she felt his breath against her neck. She was surprised by his actions but leaned into his embrace, her hands holding his arms. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He murmured quietly.

'_I didn't mean to fall in...'_

"Sorry...Cloud sorry for what?"

'_...I...'_

His hold on her tightens slightly, as he leans down and whispers in her ear "...I love you..."

Aerith gasped,_** 'Cloud you...All this time...'**_

She shivers slightly causing Cloud to be worried and slightly disappointed "Aerith, wh-"

"_Why?"_ She whispered "Why, didn't you..."

'_**When I waiting for you...'**_

Cloud readjusted his hold on her and turned her around to face him. She was crying. He immediately reached out to brush away her tears, when she caught his hand.

"You big idiot!" She exclaimed making Cloud confused by her actions.

She let go of his hand and balled her fists on his chest "Cloud, why didn't you tell me? I was worried that I did or said something bad to you! I thought that's why you were avoiding me!"

Cloud let out a sigh of relief as he went to hug her again "I know...I'm an idiot..." He murmured as he stroked her head. He could hear her agree with him, which made him smile. "...Cloud you jerk!"

He laughed as he nodded "Yes I'm a jerk too!"

Cloud pushed away slightly, Aerith still held him and looked up at Cloud. Her tears had all dried up, and she looked like the girl who he had grown to love. Cloud's expression became serious again as he held her cheek. She tinged immediately and Cloud leaned in closer until their lips were millimetres apart. She knew why he was waiting, she managed to breathe out "...I love you too..." before Cloud leaned in to kiss her.

They broke apart, it was their first kiss and Cloud wasn't Zack after all. They didn't completely leave one another; their foreheads were touching as they looked fondly at each other. They were about to have another moment, but Zack decided now was a good time to burst in and let _'The Lovebirds'_ out.

What he didn't count on was Cloud kissing Aerith goodbye on the cheek before charging towards his brother, said brother decided to laugh because he knew his butt was going to get kicked, before he ran away like a madman. Tifa shook her head at her boyfriend's behaviour before making her way to Aerith.

Tifa hugged her best friend and apologized for setting them up. Aerith shook her head and instead said "Thank you"

The two walked home. Tifa explained the reasons of the 'set-up' to Aerith.

"Cloud was always a little slow, but he genuinely loves you"

Aerith laughed "I know..." A thought hit her as she stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked wondering why her friend went quiet.

"...How am I going to tell Seph...?"

Tifa smiled as she placed her arm around her friend, "Silly, whose idea did you think was to get you two together?"

Aerith's eyes widened, "You mean..._**Seph**_ planned this out?" She asked in disbelief.

Tifa laughed "Do you really think your brother is incapable of doing such a thing?"

"...Well...Yeah...That's so unlike Seph...I mean...It's not in his character...Right?"

Tifa let go and looked up "...He just cares for you Aerith; he wants you to be happy...What better way than to hook you up with the guy you clearly love!"

Aerith looked up at the sky too and smiled "Hehe Seph really is a good brother!"

With that thought the two continue to walk home. Tifa knowing she had to take care of Zack and Aerith had to calm Cloud down.

_That was my first kiss..._

_**And I'm glad I got to share it you...**_

_**

* * *

**_A shortie I know but I hoped you liked it! Who would have thought that Sephy would be the matchmaker for Cloud and Aerith? Well apart from me...Cos I wrote it...Cough...

Anyways Review! And enjoy Valentine's day with the ones you love!

**Sora:** Kairi!

**Kairi:** Sora!

_The two run toward each other and slow motion...Cheesy music playing in the background!_

_Namine hugs an awkward Roxas who is blushing madly_

_Xion gives a quick peck on Riku's cheek before running away, leaving Riku to grin madly before chasing after her._

_Aww love..._


	23. Forever Pt1

Woah that has got to be longest break I've ever taken from writing! Seriously the last time I updated anything was...SEPTEMBER 2009! O.o anyways I'm back _for now_, and in the mood to update and what better fic to update than the one I put on hiatus! Yes I am weird. And Yes I do not care.

_..._

Anyways you probably want to read the fic instead of my rant so I'll just let you do that!

_Hmm, I wonder where everyone is...._

A/N: This is the end of the Clerith moments that Cloud & Aerith were telling Sora & Roxas, who are still in that attic...Hmm...Okay...It's two parts folks!

**Forever Pt1**

'_That's what I promised on that day'_

"Okay mum seriously enough with the mushy stuff!" Sora exclaimed.

Aerith smiled "Well Sora you wanted to know how your father and I met, the 'mushy stuff', just happens to be a part of it. Anyways you don't call it 'mushy stuff' when you and Kairi-"

"OKAY I'M SORRY!" Sora shouted to stop his mother from continuing her sentence.

Roxas couldn't stop laughing at his brother, "Hehe, Sora you're completely red!"

"Oh," Cloud grinned at him and Roxas stopped laughing "I'm surprised you're laughing at Sora, especially when you and Nami-"

"I GET IT!" Now it was Roxas' turn to be red and Sora laughing. Aerith and Cloud find it very amusing how different and how similar their sons can be at times.

After the little moment passed, Cloud takes another picture out of the box and wonders why it is there in the first place.

"Hey Aer, why isn't this with the others?" Cloud hands the picture to Aerith; the boys are wondering what's wrong.

"Hmm?" Aerith takes the picture and looks at it. She looks puzzled for a moment before speaking, "That is odd, I wonder how it got misplaced."

"What is it mum?" Roxas asked trying to see the photo.

Aerith smiles at him and gives him the photo. Roxas takes it and looks at it. Sora is at his side looking at it too.

"This is..."

_Aerith is dressed in white, her brunette hair, not tied in its usual braid but cascading down her back. Her emerald eyes are gleaming, her smile not hiding her happiness. A tint of red on her cheeks, caused most definitely by the man carrying her. Cloud is dressed smartly in his black suit. His chocobo hair seems less wild than usual. His cerulean eyes show much affection for the woman he's holding in his arms. His smile too, does not hide his happiness._

"A wedding photo, our wedding photo" Cloud says with much love, Aerith holds his arm and leans on his shoulder.

"Wow mum looks...Really...Pretty..." Roxas manages to say, he's a little embarrassed but Sora doesn't laugh, instead Sora smiles and adds, "Yeah dad looks really cool too!"

"Aww thanks you two!" Aerith smiles and then lets out a giggle.

Cloud wonders what's funny but Aerith looks at him, winks at him before looking at her boys again. "You wouldn't imagine what your father went through that day. If you did, you'd wonder how he managed to look like that!"

"A-Aerith, it wasn't like that! Besides it was Zack's fault. Well not his fault but he's the one that...Actually..." Cloud trailed off.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, managing to stop Cloud's confusion. It sounded funny the way his mother was saying it and he wanted to know; well that and so that he wouldn't have to tidy up anymore. Roxas always was the sneaky one after all.

"Well it-"

"WAIT!" Sora exclaimed cutting his mother off, his hand in the air.

"What is it?"

"Um..." Sora stuck his pinkie out.

'_Sora, what the heck?' _Roxas wonders but he knows he'll find out soon enough. He just had to wait.

"Promise there will be no mushy stuff!"

Aerith looked amused, "Even though-"

"MUM, JUST PROMISE!"

Aerith laughed and hooked her pinkie with Sora's. "Okay I promise"

Roxas sighed, Sora never took a verbal promise seriously, and it had to be his pinkie swears or he wouldn't believe that the person making the promise would keep to it. Roxas counted the number of times Sora has embarrassed him with this and comes to realize that, that amounts to just one fifth of the total number of times his older brother has embarrassed him. Which makes him wonder once again how is he related to this guy?

"Now can I start?"

Sora nods and their parents tell them what happened on that day.

* * *

Aerith awoke with a smile on her face. Today was the day. The day she will be promising Cloud that she'll spend the rest of her life with him. Her eyes found their way onto her wedding dress, currently hanging on the wardrobe door. She couldn't wait to see the look on Cloud's face when she's walking down the aisle. Tifa and Arielle (Cloud and Zack's mother) came in after a knock and the three talked about the day. They were going to have a small wedding in the nearby church, with only close family and friends, it's what Aerith wanted and Cloud agreed.

All seemed well. Well it did for the bride's side, the groom's side on the other hand...

Cloud was going to kill him. He was going to kill his brother for causing him to have this major pounding in his head. Cloud never liked to drink, well only at parties he'd take champagne but only half a glass; he hated the smell of alcohol and reckoned it tasted bad too. Cloud struggles to remember what happened at the little party his brother threw for him the night before, but one thing he's certain his brother spiked all his drinks _(Even the orange juice, he'll be off that for at least a month. He's also praying that Seph is still okay too.)_ But he isn't sure _why_ Zack would do something like that.

However Cloud doesn't get a chance to figure out his brother's motive. A very blurred and slow glance to the clock next to him, tells him its 9:30 AM in red neon lights, _was it always that bright?_

"Wait...9:30?"

"..."

It takes Cloud a minute to realize that he has to be at the church in half hour.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Cloud doesn't even wonder why no-one woke him up all that's in his mind is to get ready and get his butt to the church, whether anyone was taking him there are not did not matter. He would run. Cloud's in such a rush that when he puts on his watch, he doesn't notice that the black digitized numbers state that it's actually 7:45 AM. He won't know the correct time, until he's outside, nearly out of breath and sees his neighbour getting the car ready to drive them to the church.

His neighbour smiles "Well Cloud you're eager for your wedding, aren't you?"

Cloud looks confused "What do you mean?"

'_Did he not realize I only have 10 minutes to get there?'_

The man chuckles "It's only 7:53; you would waiting a very long time!"

"7:53...?" At this point Cloud actually looks at his watch and finds that his neighbour is telling him the truth. He pieces it together and knows what happened. Embarrassed, Cloud says a quick goodbye and heads back home with one thing on his mind.

Someone was going to pay and he knew just who it was going to be.

"Zack..."

Cloud grabs a bucket and puts it under the tap, making sure that the water is completely cold and fills it up. He then goes to the room where his brother is. His dear older brother is currently sprawled on the bed, in a very weird position. Momentarily forgetting why he came here in the first place, Cloud wonders why Zack wasn't suffocated by the pillow in his sleep. He breaks from his thoughts when he remembers, Cloud grins sadistically before hurling the bucket of ice cold water on his unsuspecting older brother.

_There is only one word Zack shouts in response but it won't be mentioned since this is K+, let's keep it clean people!_

Sephiroth comes running in after Zack's colourful language and then wonders why his best friend is dripping wet on the bed. He then sees Cloud dressed in his suit, with a bucket and expression of doom on his face. He decides that he didn't see anything and thought if it was best to leave now, unfortunately he doesn't get to when Cloud sees him and so poor Seph must watch the two siblings fight.

"C-Cloud...W-What t-the...H-Heck...W-Was...T-That...F-for?" Zack was shivering.

Cloud wasn't being merciful, "You know what it was for! I'm sure you thought it was a joke to set my clock two hours forward! Oh and I guess it was a good idea to get me smashed the day before my wedding, too?"

Zack wants to respond, honestly he had good reasons but Cloud didn't want to hear it, "You know what, just forget it. I'm getting married today and I want to be happy, so don't worry about it. I'm sure you wanted to screw up my day"

Zack flips too, once he hears those words. "Cloud, how can you say that! I would never do that!"

"Don't speak to me for the rest of the day. Like I said I want to be happy" With that Cloud leaves the room.

Zack stares at the ground and Sephiroth watches him, wondering if there's anything he can say. Finally Zack speaks.

"Huh...I really messed up..."

"...It's not your fault Zack. Cloud misunderstood, you need to talk to him"

Zack laughed bitterly, "He said it himself Seph, and he doesn't want to talk to me"

Sephiroth placed a hand on Zack's shoulder; Zack looks up at him "You need to clear this up before the wedding. I'll try and talk to him but in the end it has to be your words. It's the only way things will be back to normal. Okay Zack?"

Zack sighs and looks down "I hate it when you're right, Seph"

Sephiroth smirks, "Right I'm going to go calm Cloud down. You in the meantime get ready; the best man has to look his part"

Zack runs a hand through his hair "Yeah..."

Sephiroth frowns, wanting to stay a bit more just to cheer Zack up but he knows he has to talk to Cloud. Reluctantly he leaves. Zack stares at the ceiling, "Some best man I turned out to be..."

Zack just can't get the look of hate on Cloud's face out of his mind...

* * *

And let's cut it there folks!!! I think my writing style has changed a bit, must be from not writing for long!

Woo alot of drama here! Cloud is really angry! I feel sorry for Zack; but he has reasons for what he did, which you'll find out in the next part, which hopefully won't be too long!

I hope you guys liked it and as usual please **REVIEW! **Cos I missed you guys so much, I want to know what you think!


	24. Forever Pt2

Um so hi there guys!

…

_(Silence)_

_(Nothing)_

_(Empty)_

…

Ok I get it! I get it! So it's been like 3 years or something right..?

…

Holy monkeys! o.0

…

Man where is everybody? It's kind of lonely without anyone… Sniff…

Anyways! I still have you guys right? My lovely readers & reviewers..?

Somebody..?

Anybody..?

…

Fine here's that chapter thingy you have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it cos it's extra long! This is dedicated to you guys who reviewed, faved, alerted and heck even read my fic!

**A/N: _'__Thoughts' _**are Seph's

_'Thoughts'_ are Cloud's

**Forever pt 2**

Sephiroth made his way downstairs ready to face a very angry Cloud but to his surprise he finds said blond sitting at the table in the dining room next to the kitchen, his head laying ontop of his hands, like he was asleep.

_**'Has he been crying?'**_

Sephiroth slowly approaches him, "Cloud..?" He asks in a questioning tone, not sure what to say instead. Cloud gives no response, so Sephiroth decides to get him a glass of water and places it in front of him.

As soon as the glass hits the table, Cloud looks up and murmurs a "Thanks" before slowly gulping the water down. His face has no tear stains nor is his eyes red. In fact he looked fine to Sephiroth.

_**'Well other than the depressed look he has right now.'**_

Sephiroth takes a seat in front of Cloud and starts to think of what to say. He doesn't have to think for long as Cloud decides to start off with "I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess I'm stressed," He laughs but it doesn't sound happy, "I don't handle stress that well but you can see that clearly." He sighs, "I shouldn't have said that to Zack even though he's the one that got me drunk and messed with my clock. I overreacted badly and said things I didn't mean and what's worse is that it's Zack, my brother who I know probably has a reason for it other than what I accused him for." Cloud sighs once more, "Well thanks for listening Seph." He then starts playing with the empty glass.

Sephiroth just blinks amazed that he didn't have to say anything to get Cloud to calm down, he had done it himself! But he still had something to say to Cloud, "You say you don't handle stress well but you managed to reason with yourself pretty well Cloud. So you will be able to make amends with Zack, I'm sure everything will be ok if you tell him what you said to me." He says this with a small smile but Cloud just nods still playing with the glass. Sephiroth looks down for what he's about to say.

_**'He's probably going to get mad again but I can't just let Zack get blamed for something he didn't do.'**_

"Cloud," The way Sephiroth said Cloud's name made him stop playing with the glass and look at him instead. "Your clock... Zack didn't do it. I did. I set the time." With that last sentence Sephiroth looked up to meet Cloud blank stare.

For a moment there was silence before it was broken with "What?" Cloud face finally had some emotion in it, confusion.

"Why, Seph?"

Cloud almost sounds like he was whining. _Almost_.

Sephiroth sighed, "Like you said you get easily stressed, however I planned to use that as an advantage. Have you noticed something Cloud?"

Cloud pondered for a moment his right hand leaning on his cheek. The cool metal of his watch suddenly made him shiver.

_'Watch..? Wait why am I wearing-'_

The realization soon hit him straight after as he stood up and looked down on himself. "I'm already dressed? When did I..?"

Sephiroth had to stop himself from laughing at Cloud's panicked face. He couldn't stop the smile though, "I figured you would be stressing out that you were _late_ so you focused on getting ready. I know you Cloud; once you focus on something you will be solely dedicated to that alone. I apologize for tricking you, but it was for your own good."

Cloud opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before facepalming.

_'Do I stress out that badly, that you had to even trick me so that I get ready for my own wedding?' _

He shook his head before facing Sephiroth with a smile that somehow did not reach his eyes. Sephiroth shivered slightly; there was something with that smile. "Thanks Seph! Seriously I wouldn't have been ready by now if it wasn't for you!" Cloud seemed cheerful he even patted Seph's back.

However that action caused Sephiroth to stand up from his seat.

"Um you're welcome Cloud. Now I should get re-" He was abruptly cut off by Cloud holding onto his shoulder.

"While I do appreciate you helping me there's still the matter of tricking me Sephy-kins..." Cloud grinned, while Sephiroth gulped inwardly.

_**'Sephy-kins only can mean one thing...'**_

* * *

After Sephiroth had left him alone, Zack started to get ready but he could not get Cloud's words out of his mind.

"I know Seph told me it will be ok but,"

He sighed while running a hand through his spikes.

"I really need to sort out this misunderstanding with Cloud," He started to make his way out of his room.

"I just hope Seph was able to cal-"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU SEPHY-KINS!"

After hearing that Zack sprinted down the stairs, fearing for Seph's life since Cloud sounded like he wanted to kill!

He rushed to the dining room exclaiming, "Wait! Cloud don't! It's my fault-"

Zack cut himself off as he stared wideeyed at the sight before him. Sephiroth was laying on the floor _not dead_ face red from laughing too much probably caused by Cloud who appeared to have been tickling him given the positioning of the two.

Cloud got up and looked to the side unable to meet his brother's gaze on him. Whereas Sephiroth managed to catch his breath before getting up slowly with Zack's help. Zack looked at his brother sadly once more before facing Seph with a slight smile.

"I guess you got the patented tickle torture timeout that we Strifes are well known for!"

Sephiroth shook his head at his friend's words before looking serious. Zack noticed this and looked down. Sephiroth nodded his head before patting Zack on the shoulder and turning to face Cloud as well. "Well I better go get ready or the bride to be will be the next to one to the give the tickle torture timeout." Cloud and Zack laughed inwardly at this.

"But remember what I said." With that he started to make his way leaving the two brothers alone.

It was silent in the room, both brothers looking elsewhere. However Zack decided to break the silence with, "Um... Cloud... I'm so-"

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Cloud looked at his brother meeting his confused gaze before letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry Zack, and I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Zack blinked before turning to look at the side. He rubbed his head, "Well apology accepted, I'm sorry too cos I started this mess." He then smiled at Cloud.

Cloud smiled back before crossing his arms, "Cos you got me smashed?"

This took Zack by surprise as he waved his hands frantically, "What? No! I didn't get you smashed! Why do you keep thinking that?"

Cloud ran a hand through his spikes, "Well I woke up with a major headache and I don't remember much from yesterday so I reckon that equals me getting drunk" He replied rather coolly.

"Wait... I can understand why you don't remember a lot but...You still got a headache even though all you drank was camomile tea? Geez you really are a lightweight!" Zack laughed and while that made Cloud happy that his brother was no longer depressed, he was still confused about the situation.

"Tea... What... You..?" Cloud unable to form a sentence was only able to say three words.

Zack calmed himself down though he still had tears from laughing so much.

"Oh like wow... Ahem! Anyways allow your dear older brother to clear things up!"

"Well that would be nice" Cloud replied rolling his eyes with annoyance _because Zack laughed at him._

"Well ok here's what happened, I knew you would be stressing out and panicking about today. So I got you some camomile tea which supposedly helps you relax and I guess helps you sleep. I made it cold so you would think its juice or something but then again I don't think you wouldn't have noticed seeing as you were already stressing out."

Cloud facepalmed yet again _'Seriously am I that bad that my own brother had to make some tea for me to relax?'_

"Camomile tea affects more than others, I guess it depends on how sensitive you are to it," Zack chuckled "But you must be super sensitive considering you knocked out straight after drinking it. I was seriously worried for you until I realised you fell asleep. Having a good night sleep must have made you forget but caused you to have major headache in the morning!"

Cloud shook his head and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. All you did was to try and get me to relax and I-"

Zack with a smile gave his brother a hug. "Hey its cool. You already apologized there's no need to do it again. I would have told you what I was doing, probably Seph too but then again it wouldn't have worked as well right? Cos you would have known Seph set your clock so you would wake up late anyways and knowing about the tea would have made you think how to relax which would have made the tea ineffective. So don't worry Cloudy everything is ok now" He patted his brother's back before letting go.

Cloud looked up at his brother and smiled "Yeah... It is...Thanks Zack you're the best brother ever."

Zack grinned, "Well of course!"

"So that doesn't include me? I'm hurt Cloud." Sephiroth now dressed entered the dining room with mock hurt on his face.

Cloud shook his head, "You are the best brother-in-law!" He replied with a laugh which caused the other two to laugh as well.

* * *

With all misunderstandings cleared up the trio made their way to the church. The brothers made their way to the ceremony room to meet with their mother while Sephiroth went to the brides room.

Aerith now dressed in her wedding gown was sitting in front of the mirror. Tifa was putting the final touches to Aerith's hair when Sephiroth arrived. Aerith smiled widely once she saw her brother in the mirror's reflection. "Hi Seph!"

Tifa turned around, "Oh Seph hey! You look so smart!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Why thank you Tifa, you look very pretty but..." He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders looking at her proudly "I'm afraid the bride looks absolutely beautiful."

Aerith giggled with a flush of red in her cheeks while Tifa smacked Seph's shoulders playfully. "Well of course she does! She's always is!"

Aerith turned to face Tifa, "Aww Teef..." and took her hand. Tifa smiled before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be outside if you need me, just going to check up on my fiancé and your husband to be. I hope they weren't too much trouble for you Seph."

Sephiroth had to hold back his laughter bit managed a, "Not at all, though this morning was pretty eventful."

Aerith and Tifa looked at each other confused, before Tifa shook her head and left the room saying goodbye to the siblings.

"So do you want to tell me what happened this morning then?" Aerith asked turning to her brother.

Sephiroth smiled, "Nothing serious just Cloud being Cloud and unfortunately Zack being Zack but..." He then explained what occured today morning.

Aerith laughed, "Oh my poor Cloud. I hope he's ok now."

Sephiroth nodded, "He will be fine, once he sees you."

Aerith flushed again, "S-stop it Seph... You're making me blush too much!"

"But," She got up and hugged her brother who in turn held her close. "Thank you. Thanks for everything Seph. I want to say it now cos I won't be able to cry there. Even mum and dad not being here is ok, all because I still have you."

Sephiroth patted her head, "And you always will. But don't say mum and dad aren't here cos they are and they would be so proud of the woman you have become Aeris."

They let go of each other with a smile. Aerith wiped some tears away, "It's a good thing Teef didn't put on my makeup yet!"

"That's because she knew how you were."

"H-hey!"

Sephiroth got smacked again on the shoulder but he didn't mind.

* * *

It was just moments now until the ceremony and Cloud stood alone at the altar. Zack had left with Tifa to prepare for the bride's arrival. With all the guests present and his mother smiling at him, he managed to keep it together, however inwardly he was panicking.

_'Please let everything go well. Please.'_

Zack and Tifa walked down the aisle first hand in hand as the best man and maid of honour. Once they reached the altar, Zack noticed his brother's panicked state and tried to reassure him by patting him on the back.

The person on the piano began to play a melody, it was one of Aerith's favorite and if anything it suited her well. The simple melody could be thought of as _Aerith's theme._

Cloud froze as soon as he saw her. She was walking towards him with Sephiroth by her side. All his stress and panic disappeared as he stood mesmerized by his bride.

Sephiroth hugged his sister and kissed her on the forehead, then smiling at Cloud's reaction before sitting down.

Cloud had not taken his eyes of Aerith since he first saw her. He looked down at her when they were face to face.

She looked away shyly before looking up at him. She placed her hand on his cheek which he leaned into. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

He took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it before smiling that smile only for her, "I am now that you're here with me."

Aerith flushed once again at his words, remembering what her brother told her moments before. She shook her head before smiling at him, "Shall we?"

Cloud nodded before he held her hand and they both turned to the face the priest.

"Dearly Beloved..."

The ceremony went on without any problems. It ended with Cloud kissing Aerith passionately on the lips with the guests all cheering and clapping.

* * *

"You finally did it bro!" Zack swung his arm around Cloud.

"Yeah I can't believe it," He looked at his ring, then at Aerith who was with Tifa and Sephiroth talking to Airelle. "I'm married to the girl of my dreams."

Zack rubbed his head, "I can't wait for my big day now," He looked longingly at Tifa, "At least I won't be panicking like a certain someone..."

Cloud punched his brother. It hurt but he didn't care.

"Zack you shouldn't be embarrassing him on his big day. Besides you can joke about this later on!" Tifa teased with a wink.

Zack laughed, wrapping his arm around Tifa "That's my girl!"

Sephiroth and Airelle shook their heads with amusement while Cloud looked away but he was happy because his family were happy. A hand touched his arm and made him turn around.

"Aerith."

"Cloud."

She laughed which made him pull her into his arms.

"This...I want this..."

"Forever..?"

**"Forever."**

* * *

"Aww that was sweet story mum, except you broke your promise with no mushy stuff!" Sora pouted.

"Well if the priest says to kiss the bride, I can't just not kiss her, Sora!" Cloud replied with a chuckle.

"Okay I guess, I'll let that one slide." Sora smiled once more.

"Dad I can't believe how stressed you were and then that thing with the tea!" Roxas couldn't stop laughing.

Cloud flushed in embarrassment as Sora and Aerith joined in.

"Yeah, yeah go sort out the boxes!"

This stopped the laughter as the twins groaned.

**_A few hours later..._**

"Oh my! Look at the time, its already time for dinner!"

Aerith exclaimed and then shook her head at her twins laying on floor completely knocked out.

Cloud hugged her from behind, "And we managed to clear the attic boo hoo."

Aerith turned around and smacked Cloud playfully on the chest. "You shouldn't be booing you should be cheering. Anyways wake the boys up, I think we should give them a treat for working so hard."

At the word treat both boys shot up as if they weren't passed out moments ago.

"Can we have pizza?"

"And burgers?"

"Oh and icecream"

"Chocolate remember?"

The two parents looked at one another before wisely replying, "How about we surprise you?"

The boys simply ran downstairs to get ready. Aerith and Cloud just burst out in laughter at their sons' actions.

"Hey Sora are you coming? Mum and dad are waiting, hurry!"

"Yeah I'm coming give me a minute."

Roxas left the room as soon as he heard his brother's reply.

Sora fiddled with the frame before setting it next to other.

"There perfect!" He grinned at the two frames before following after Roxas.

The photoframe that Sora had held the photograph of a younger Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Zack and Tifa. The one next to it was a recent photo taken in the park nearby. In it was Sora grinning his right arm around Roxas and his left holding Kairi's left. Roxas had a slight smile which seemed to because of Namine holding his right arm. Namine herself was giggling. Kairi on Sora's left was happily waving her left hand. Riku stood behind them all being the tallest, with Xion sitting on his shoulders smiling widely. Her hands holding onto Riku's for support. Riku simply gave his usual smile.

Somethings just never seem to change. They even last **_forever._**

* * *

Anddd that's the Clerith drabbles side part done folks! I know the whole thing with Cloud and the tea seems impossible but I find it funny that Cloud passes out drinking it, what's even funnier is that I drink camomile/chamomile tea hehe! It is good for you though! Also sorry for skipping out the actual wedding ceremony I was just being lazy but I'm sure you can see everything turned out alright in the end.

Now I need your help for ideas you want to see as a moment. Next up will be Aunt Tifa as requested by Avera-of-Light (Hope you're still reading this fic!) so seriously please give me ideas!

Well I guess I'm back for now guys, I really hope I don't disappear soon!

**?:** Three…

**?:** Two…

**?:** On-

**?:**Sora! Just grab her!

_What the..? *Falls on floor*_

**SRRKNX** just sits on me?

_What the heck guys!_

**Sora:** Well it's the only way you won't disappear!

**Roxas:** Seriously… What happened to you?

_Aww did you miss me that much Roxy..?_

**Roxas:** N-no…Just…Wondered where you went…Y-yeah…

Hehe sureeee Roxy and the sky is blue… By the way one of my reviewers says you secretly like this fic. So care to explain hmm?

**Roxas:** ...

_Your silence says everything!_

**Sora:** Where did you go? We missed you!

Aww well life got in the way and my writing bug flew away. However I pushed life away and my bug came back so I'm back for now so yay!

**Riku:** Well I'm glad you're back.

**Kairi:** Ditto!

**Namine:** Yup!

**Xion:** Without a doubt!

_Aww thanks guys!_ _*Blushes* so do you think you can get off me now?_

**SRKNX:** NO!

_Darn…Can you at least do that thing you guys do?_

**SRKNX:** ..?

_You know..?_

**SRKNX:** Oh **REVIEW PLEASE**!

_Btw where are chibis?_

**Roxas:** ... **What?**_  
_


End file.
